Forever Pink
by rancor3
Summary: This is where all the pink rangers unite as one. to fight evil one last time. well i put the world thingy rpm because all this is suppose to take place after Rpm. that is why dr. k is in here.
1. Reunion

Forever Pink

Chapter 1

Pink rangers reunite

Updated story

I decided to make a forever pink ranger story. All of the pink rangers come together to fight evil. Kimberly will be the leader of course because she is the original pink Ranger and is awesome. Plus there is a surprise for the pink ranger.

Kimberly is sitting at home, next to her in her dresser, she still has her wrist communicator. She has her pictures with her looking at them, going back through memory lane of her friends. The original power rangers, and all their time during high school and as power rangers. All of a sudden her wrist communicator beeps. For the first time in 17yrs, it goes off. She immediately goes in alert mode, but regains herself because she is no longer a power ranger, it was no point in answering. It was probably malfunctioning until a familiar voice was heard.

" Kimberly this is Tommy, I hope you can here me. Listen, some strange events have been going on I hope your interested in saving the world one last time. I understand if you don't want to do it but this is something you don't want to miss out, plus I have a surprise for you please meet us in Reefside in my command center. The coordinates is stored in your communicator. Hope to see you, Tommy out." said Tommy through the communicator.

After what Kimberly hears she makes a decision debating if she could go for it or not. Although becoming a power ranger one last time would be great.

Reef side Tommy's command center

" Tommy here comes the pink ranger mystic force, Vida." Said Hailey reading the energy signatures

"Thanks Haley, I'm glad to see you and glad that you have come." said Tommy grateful that Vida had arrived

" Thank you Tommy I would be glad to save the world one last time,, its great to meet the original Ranger." Vida said smiling

" Thank you, Doggy has everyone been accounted for, is there anyone were missing?" Tommy said asking Doggy

" Cruger No not yet we have 3 more rangers that still hasn't showed up, oh wait Sid has just arrived." said Doggy smiling.

Sid from Power Ranger spd has showed up followed by another pink ranger Kat.

" Hello Tommy, long time no see." said Kat smiling

" Kat? Wow I haven't seen you since we departed. How you been?" Tommy asked smiling giving her a hug since they haven't seen each other in so long

"I have been good, I hear that you became a brachio dino ranger." said Kat

"Yes I have, I trust you been watching the news?" Tommy asked

" I have Tommy, you done a great job." said Kat smiling congratulating him and turns around and sees an old friend

" Cassie you're here. I see you didn't turn down the invitation." Kat said hugging her

"Of course, I helped saved the world with Andros, I'm willing to do this again." Cassie said

"Your Real name is Katherine right?" Cruger asked Kat to straighten a few things up.

"Yes. But its Kat for short." said Kat answering him

" How about we just call you Katherine all the way, my assistant is also named Kat. That way there wont be any confusion." Cruger said.

"That's fine with me." said Katherine accepting the request

"Well I believe that everyone is here. We should get down to business." said Dr. K

Tommy looked up at the ceiling, he frowns and then turns towards the Rangers to discuss current events. "Well since everyone is here we might as well begin."

" Wait we are missing one more person. There is one more pink ranger right?" asked Dana wondering where the last one is.

" Yeah I believe its Kimberly right? When I was a kid I looked up to her, I even read all about her while I was SPD." said Sid really hoping to meet her.

" I thought she would come, but it looks like she isn't. I'm appointing Katherine, as the leader." said Tommy looking over to Katherine as she nods accepting her new leadership role.

The computer control panel beeps

.

" I'm detecting another energy surge." said Kat as her and Dr. K examines the computer screen.

" What is it Kat?" Cruger asked turning around to face them

"Its another Pink energy signal." said Kat while trying to confirm it

"Do you know where its coming from and where its heading?" asked Cruger

"It should be right - Kat turns looking at the back corner of the command center. A pink light appears then forms into a human. Its Kimberly.

"Hi guys." said Kimberly smiling.

"Its Kimberly!" said Katherine smiling and happy to see her.

"Hi Kim, I'm so glad you came." Tommy said smiling

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Hello Dr. K." said Kimberly greeting her.

"Hello original Pink Ranger. Ranger series Blue told me he saw you exited out of the bus when he was trying to get people into Corinth city." said Dr. K remembering what Flynn said.

"Yep its true. I was surprised he recognized me. So Tommy whats up?" Kimberly asked wanting to know whats going on.

" Well first off you will be the new leader of this operation. On the other hand, we have an old enemy who came back to fight us." Tommy explains

"An old enemy who might that be, someone I know? I thought we defeated all of them." Kimberly asked wondering.

"Not true, she has come back. Haley, start up the computer and run the tape, please reveal our enemy." Tommy said to Hailey.

Haley starts the computer and reveals the enemy. Kimberly is shocked.

" No way! You got to be kidding." Kimberly said shocked

"No I'm not kidding." said Tommy being serious

.

" Scorpina is back?" asked Kimberly

End of chapter.

The story has been updated. I removed Alyssa and Gemma from this story im gonna change the story and its time I did. Yes I will be adding Mia into the story now there will be some changes.


	2. Intel

Forever Pink

Chapter 2

Intel

I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter. I never got that so many hits before all in one day. Well as you read Scorpina is back, she was never really destroyed. The last time we saw her was when Lord zedd arrived and she came back to team up with Goldar fighting the new 3 rangers. That was the last time we saw her. Please enjoy. Remember I don't know the personality of the pink rangers, I never spent time with them, the only ones I spent time with is kimberly, katherine, syd, vida Doggy, Kat, Dr. K. I know the 3 arent pink rangers but you get my point.

Well we last left off everyone was in Tommy's command center in Reefside for intel. All of the pink rangers are back and so is Kimberly as she learns that Scorpina is back.

Kimberly: So wait a minute what happened to Scorpina, I thought she was destroyed or something.

Karone: So who exactly is Scorpina?

Tommy: Back when Rita Repulsa was around, she summoned Scorpina to help her conquer the Earth and to destroy the power rangers. If I'm correct, she has a nasty stinger with that everyone must be careful when they fight her.

Rose: I think I heard of her before, Scorpina. I heard Rumors that she took in Thrax, Lord zedd and Ritas son. I heard it from his minions, even they said it might be a rumor. Thrax never talked about his past, that's to my understanding.

Jason: Well whatever the reason her appearance is, we gotta stop her, it's the only way.

Kimberly: Jason!

Jason: Hello Kim its good to see you.

They hug each other.

Doggy: That's not the only thing, she has an army and some generals at her disposal, we don't know who her generals are, but her army she has crybots, cogs, and I believe they are called Tengas and putties.

Tommy: Your right, Tengas and Putties, for those of you that never fought these type of putties, hit them in the Z that will destroy them. She also has Tdrones also.

Vida: Where has she gotten this army and what she up to now.

Dr.K: Apparently she wants to rid the power rangers for good, by gathering this army she really wants to do it. My guess is she thinks that she has what it takes, Scorpina will do everything in her power to rid us for good.

Kimberly: Where are we getting this information.

Kat: One of our sources was tracking her movements, once he gathered enough information of what she was doing he gave us the intel.

Doggy: Right now she must be stopped, Power Rangers are you ready for your final battle?

Everyone nodded yes.

Tommy: Kimberly here is your power morpher and your power coin. Everything is the same before Zedd destroyed the thunder zords. Kat! Haley! Is the device ready yet?

Haley: Not yet, Kat and I are still working on it were almost complete, but we need to be sure its ready. Well let you know when its ready. The device is in Kimberly's power morpher.

Tommy: That's good to hear.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the command center. After all this, the command center did not take damage.

Katherine: What was that?

Haley: Tommy, im reading enemy signature outside, there trying to draw us out.

Tommy: How many are there?

Kat: Its only a small army of them, there is really not a lot of them.

Kimberly: Alright girls are you ready for this?

Everyone: YES!

Kimberly: Lets go kick some butt, show them some girl power.

All the girls ran outside, by the time they got out into the open they met up with their enemies. Surprisingly there wasn't that many of them, only a small army. 5 putties, 5 Tengas, 5 cogs, and 5 crybots.

Tenga Leader: We were sent here to give you a warning, surrender now or be destroyed. Our mistress Scorpina sent us.

Kimberly: Well you can tell your leader that she is a fool for thinking that we will surrender to her, were not giving up that easy.

Tenga Leader: Very well, attack the power rangers!

The battle starts, Kimberly fights 5 putties by herself, Syd takes care of the crybots. One of the putties sends Kimberly to the ground, while getting up she finds a thick log lying the on the ground. She picks it up and wacks a putty in the head. She destroys all the 5 putties, most of it was done by hitting them with the stick in the Z and using her kicks hitting the Z too.

Katherine and cassie teamed up to fight the cogs. Dana and Karone are fighting the Tengas. Kimberly runs over to help Katherin and Cassie, one of the Tengas tries to get in Kimberly's way but instead it gets clobbered in the head by Kimberly. She throws the stick to Katherine within a minute she destroys the cogs with the stick. Gemma and Rose takes care of the last two crybots.

( use your imagination on this fight. It would take a long time do this.)

The last 5 Tengas begins to back away as the pink rangers group together in their fighting stance getting ready to fight them.

Tenga 1: Well it was much fun um… we gotta get going. Retreat guys.

They all run and then fly away.

The girls begin to cheer.

Tommy: Good job guys you did good.

Kimberly: Thanks Tommy.

Haley starts speaking through Tommy's and Kimberly's communicator.

Haley: Tommy get everyone inside they need to see this.

By the time everyone got inside Haley showed them the computer screen, it was Scorpina calling out the Rangers.

Scorpina: ( Evil laugh) Rangers, long time no see meet me at the outskirts of reef side city. If you don't I will launch an attack on the city.

The screen goes blank.

Kimberly: We got to get going now.

Vida: Its about time, I want to go kick some butt.

Dr. K: Rangers take these communicator watch, it's the same as Kimberly's it will teleport you to the location.

Everyone gets one except Katherine since she already has one.

Kat: Kimberly, well let you know when the device is done.

All of the pink rangers teleported to the location where Scorpina is at. As soon as they get there, no one is in sight at all.

Katherine: Is this the place? I don't see her.

Rose: Me neither.

Kimberly: Be prepared guys be ready for Scorpina.

Scorpina laughs and shouts at the Rangers, all of them turns around in battle position.

Scorpina: Welcome Rangers this is your end, meet my army. I told you that you should have surrendered. ( evil laugh).

Syd: man look at all those crybots.

Vida: No worse those putties and Tdrone.

Katherine: Look at those cogs she has. Kats source wasn't lying that is an army.

Kimberly: Scorpina! Your army doesn't scare us we will not be defeated that easy.

Scorpina: I was expecting you to say that Kimberly, I want you to meet one of my generals, you might remember him you fought him by yourself my other general will be here shortly.

The general that Scorpina was referring to shows up revealing himself to her.

Unnamed enemy: Hello pink ranger, we meet again.

Kimberly: Not you again I thought we defeated you, and your still ugly since we last fought each other.

Unnamed enemy: Well I'm back you wont win this time I only lost because you got me sick and this time we will win.

Kimberly: Yet you still lost even when you got better. Rangers this is it are you ready for this? Lets do this one last time.

Katherine: I'm ready for this may this be our final battle.

Everyone: RIGHT!

Kimberly: Lets do it girls! Ready?

Everyone: Ready!

End of chapter 2.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I feel like part of it was my weakest while writing. Can anyone guess who the unnamed enemy is? I hope everyone knows I made it up about Thrax's life. Also, I wonder what the device is? Well I know but it leaves to questioning. Plus it is never said about what happened to Scorpina, she showed up one time but then never was seen again.

One other question to the readers. Since Scorpina, and her generals will grow, that means the rangers will call out to the zords. Which zords should I bring back?

The original megazord? Spd megazord? Zeo megazord? Thunder megazord? Should Tommy bring back the dragon zord? It doesn't have to make sense, this is for old times sake and out of randomness and to bring back memories. Trust me I will make room for the rangers.


	3. The Battle

Forever Pink

Chapter 3

The battle

Scorpina: Go get them my comrades, attack the power rangers before they morph make haste now!

Kimberly: ITS MORPHIN TIME!

She grabs her morphed and shouts

Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Mighty Morphin Power ranger pink.

Katherine: Its morphin time! Zeo Ranger one Pink. Pink zeo Ranger.

Cassie: Shift into turbo! Pink turbo Ranger.

Gemma: Lets rock it! Pink space ranger.

Karone: GO Galactic. Pink Galactic Ranger

Dana: Lightspeed Rescue! Light speed pink ranger.

Jen: Time for time force: Time force Pink Ranger

Alyssa: Wild access ha. Pink wild force ranger.

Syd: Ready! SPD EMERGENCY! SPACE PATROL DELTA pink ranger.

Vida: Magical source mystic force! ( CALLING MYSTO RANGER). Mystic force pink ranger.

Rose: Ready! Overdrive accelerate! Overdrive Pink ranger.

Everyone: Lets do it!

All of the enemies started climbing down the small hill running to attack the power rangers. A swarm of them getting closer.

Kimberly: Rangers, get out your blasters now. Start firing!

The rangers grabs their blasters cocked them, then they fired. Some of the enemies went down, but still did not stop them. Some crybots stopped and fired their weapons the rangers were dazed but stood their ground and continue firing. Afterwards, the rangers stopped and then started fighting.

Kimberly went through 5 enemies punching, kicking and flipping in the air. She destroys 2 putties, and shoots 2 crybots down then continues.

Katherine shoots down 3 Tdrones and quickly puts her gun away and brings out her sword. She enters a sword staff fight against a cog they connect, she kicks a Tenga then kicks the cog destroying it with her sword and continues on.

Syd: grabs her sword gun, she enters into a lock on all 3 crybots, 2 cogs tries to attack her, she flips dodging. She shoots 1 cog down, and takes down 1 crybot with her sword destroys a putty, then turns around shooting a crybot down. Two tengas forms a small group to attack her. Syd shes them coming then she takes a look around her surroundings there is still a lot of them.

Cassie and Gemma teams up, they get back to back firing and kicking. But some still keeps coming.

Cassie: They just keep coming!

Gemma: This may be our greatest fight yet but lets not give up.

Vida and Alyssa teams up to fight. The lock one arm together both kicking their enemy. Each holds their weight allowing them to do a jump kick and firing at them. One cog hits Alyssa with its staff, Vida stand over protecting her while firing some of the closes enemies away until Alyssa gets back up fighting.

Rose takes down 4 putties with ease some of the other enemies were much of a challenge, but with her trusty blaster gun she takes them down. One cog tries to hit her with its staff, she backflips continually as the cog tries to hit her. Another cog gets ready, but Rose notices and does a big back flip grabs hold the staff, destroys the cog in front of her and shooting the cog behind her in the face.

Back in Tommys command center

Doggy: I havent seen this amount of troops in a long time. This is much a bigger army when your rangers came into our time.

Tommy: Much bigger? This is huge, they might need some help.

Jason: Well have to wait and see how the battle turns out.

Dr. K: This might be a tough battle for all the different ranger series.

She watches as Jen, gets pummeled to the ground till Dana and Karone formed a small circle to protect her until she gets back up.

Tommy: I think Scorpina is about to enter the battle.

Jason: Your right, if she enters it will be tough.

Tommy walks away and opens up a drawer looking at the object inside. Jason follows and shocks to see what hes looking at.

Jason: You still have that?

Tommy: Yes, I been thinking about using it again.

Jaon: Will it work, its been out of action for so long.

Tommy: Of course, since Scorpina came back I thought about bringing it back. I mean its inevitable, Scorpina and her general will grow.

Jason: Well I cant wait.

Haley: Tommy were almost done.

Back on the battlefield

Scorpina: Power rangers here I come.

She sents an energy attack at them, there's a big explosion causing all of them to jump.

She starts walking towards them followed by her army, the rangers gets ready for a fight

Kimberly: Scorpina and Reppelator, if you think you will stop us your wrong, we just bested some of your fighters.

Scorpina: All right how about I fight all of you alone, lets see who will best who.

Kimberly: I call upon the power bow.

Scorpina: Silly Pink ranger, my sword will break that thing in half.

Kimberly I beg to differ.

Over the small hill, someone comes out with an evil laugh it leaves Syd in complete shock.

Syd: oh No devastation! It cant be.

Devastation: That's right, im back. Thanks to Scorpina. She freed me.

Scorpina draws her sword and attacks the power rangers, all 11 of them runs to attack her. They surround her, she enters a sword fight with Katherine, they battle it out until Scorpina hits her in the chest. Cassie jumps in and fights until she gets diced. 3 rangers teams up and attacks, all 3 of them are finished by Scorpina. Syd and Vida jumps in with their swords. Vida enters a sword lock, Syd kicks scorpina and attacks her. However, Scorpina deflects Syd with her sword punches her in the chest, slices Vida then finishing off Syd. Gemma jumps in but is easily defeated.

Karone tries again but gets easily defeated.

Kimberly: You may be tough but lets see how tough you are when you fight me.

Both Kimberly and Scorpina goes at it. They both fist and kick fight, one goes for the punch, one dodges and grabs the arm to flip them but fails. Scorpina hits kimberly with her sword, she is dazed but gets back up and fights. She hits Scorpina with her bow, then continues fighting. A cog tries to get involved but was destroyed when Katherine blasted with her blaster.

3 putties gets in and fights Kimberly, she destroys them in under 10 seconds. Surprisingly Kimberly lasted a lot longer fighting Scorpina than the other rangers.

Syd: This is why Kimberly is a power ranger veteran, and why I looked up to her.

Katherine: True, but she wont last long, a ranger is not meant to fight alone.

Reppelator gets involved in the fight, Kimberly fights him. He gets bested my her and gets kicked out of the fight. Devastation comes in, swings his sword at her, she dodges he does a upper kick and misses. He regroups with Scorpina.

Scorpina: Two against one?

Devastation: Why not! Blast her.

They blast Kimberly causing her to jump and land of the ground first. The other 10 rangers gets involved, all of the crybots, putties, Tengas, t drones, and cogs attacks.

Katherine and Alyssa stands over protecting Kimberly until she gets up.

Alyssa: Kimberly come on get up well protect for only a moment. Two crybots and Reppelator attacks Alyssa and Katherine. Kat and Alyssa destroys their own crybot until Reppelator attacks them and bested both of them. Kimberly gets up to attack Reppelator, instead she gets bested by him.

All of the rangers gets surrounded.

Scorpina: It looks like you will be defeated Power Rangers, my army is huge look.

Kimberly: Your right you have a big army, remember we will not give up. I want you to know this, its not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the Dog. Girls, no one gets inside our circle.

Katherine: no one gets inside.

Dana: no one gets inside

Karone: no one gets inside.

Cassie: no one gets insde

Rose: no one gets inside.

Gemma: no one gets inside.

Jen: no one gets inside

Alyssa: no one gets inside

Vida: Oh yeah no one gets inside

Syd: No one gets inside.

Devastation: Attack them.

They attack, all of the power rangers enter a big sword lock on the enemy until besting and destroying their enemy.

Devastation: Keep them in their circle.

Scorpina obeys.

Devastation jumps to the highest cliff.

Devastation: Fury circle!

All the surrounding enemies slowly backs away and a yellow circle begins to form around the rangers locking them in.

Alyssa: Whats going on here?

Vida: This is not right.

Syd: Oh no here it comes.

Kimberly: Rangers be prepared.

Energy lightning begins surround them. All them begins to grunt in pain and then the circle explodes all of them jumps backwards falling to the ground.

Devastation: This the beginning of your end rangers.

Syd: Not yet I still have something up my sleaves. SPD Swat mode hya.

Kimberly: Nice upgrade Syd.

Syd: Thanks, now lets attack them. Girls rest for a bit.

Katherine: Were fine, we just need seconds to reenergize our suits.

Syd and Kimberly begins their attack. Syd takes out 5 Tengas, and 5 cogs before getting into a fight with Repellator. Kimberly takes out her cross bow wacks a few putties and crybots. She enters a battle with Scorpina and Devastation. Both Syd and Kimberly were defeated by their foes, a fellow crybot helped Repellator. The other 9 rangers begins their attack. Scorpina and Devastation shoots their energy at the 9 rangers, instead of dazing them they keep moving. A crybot jumps to try and shoot along with a fly kick. Katherine jumps and destroys the crybot with her sword followed by kicking a putty in the Z.

Devastation along with 5 cogs took about 3 rangers. Kimberly battles the Repellator, with 3 Tengas. He uses his claws and defeats Kimberly. 3 putties grab hold of Kimberly for Repellator to attack.

Kimberly: Let me go clay brains.

Repellator wacks her with his claws causing sparks and jumping backwards.

Rose and Gemma battles Scorpina until both are bested.

In the command center

Doggy: It looks like they need help after all. Kat I'm going.

Kat: be careful Doggy.

Tommy: I'm also going.

Jason: me too.

Tommy: looks like were teaming up again.

Jason: I guess so.

Doggy: Ready! SPD Emergency. Spd shadow Ranger.

Tommy: Ready! Dino thunder power up. Ha. Braccio Ranger.

Jason: Its Morphin time! Tyrannosaurus! Mighty morphin power ranger.

On the battle field

The power rangers are in groups suffering in pain, ( as we always see if they fight a tough enemy).

Scorpina: Pathetic power rangers.

Devastation: Soon you guys will suffer in defeat. You're a waste of my time.

Explosion stunned them and their comrades, they looked at their direction. Jason, Tommy and Doggy are entering the battlefield.

Devastation: I told you no dogs allowed.

He fires, Doggy deflects the shots with his sword.

Devastation: What?

Scorpina: ahh Jason its good to see you again. Did you come to play?

Jason: I'm not here to play with you Scorpina I'm here to fight.

Scorpina: Too bad then, I was hoping we get to play I was having fun with your friend Kimberly.

All of the 11 pink rangers were standing by behind the guys until Kimberly stepped in.

Kimberly: I don't call that fun the way you been attacking us.

Devastation: Enough of this talk. Attack the power rangers now. Kimberly takes out her bow with 10 bows, with her fast agility and speed, one at a time she launches one arrow at a time destroying cogs and crybots.

Jason: nice job with those 10 arrows Kim, not one miss.

Kimberly: Thanks Jase.

All of the power rangers engaged in battle. Kimberly and Jason battles Scorpina, Tommy and Doggy battles Devastation along with some crybots and putties. Karone, Dana, Jen teams up to fight Repellator. He bested all 3 of them, but they still kept getting back up. Jason decides to take care of Scorpina for a bit. Kimberly takes care of crybots, putties, and cogs that were trying to attack them. Vida, Alyssa, and syd fights off some of the Tengas.

A crybot tries to shoot Gemma but was protected by the blast from Katherine's shield. Gemma grabs her blaster and blasted the crybot away.

Katherine: Good job Gemma.

Gemma: Thanks.

Kimberly jumps off to the highest cliff followed by a putty a cog and two crybots. She kicks the putty and he falls off the cliff, she wacks a cog with her bow and destroys it follow by blasting a crybot. The last crybot standing she kicks him to the ground, picks it up and slides it down a narrow path leading down the cliff. She jumps on it and slides down grabbing her arrows and continue shooting down putties, cogs and crybots until made a flying kick to Scorpina succeeding. Devastation comes to her to regroup along with her army.

Doggy: Give it up Scorpina, your losing.

Scorpina looks at Devastation and Repellator smiling. All of them throw an energy attack at the rangers dazing them.

Scorpina: Now say hello to my stinger!

Rose: oh no.

Jen: watch out.

Scorpina launches her stinger, it hits all of the power rangers causing them to fall towards the ground, then slowly getting back up.

Cog: Cogs fire at the rangers.

The cogs gets in position and fires at the rangers stunning and dazing them.

Scorpina: Now Devastation.

Devastation: Fury circle.

The same thing happens again.

Jason: oh man this is not a good feeling, my powers are slipping.

Another explosion erupts the circle. Then repellator steps in and throws an energy attack at them.

Katherine: No I refuse to give up.

Devastation: Wow a pink power ranger that refuses to give up. I like that.

Scorpina: laughs. Attack them now.

All of the enemies attacked the power rangers, Kimberly tries her best at fighting Scorpina but was defeated. Soon enough, all the rangers were lying on the ground in defeat.

Kimberly gets up one last time to fight, but Devastation and Scorpina easily took her out.

Scorpina: As I said you are finished Kimberly.

Kimberly: Not yet.

She looks around she sees all of her comrades lying on the ground in defeat after the damage they took.

Kimberly gets up staggering : I'm not giving up.

Her communicator starts to beep.

Haley: Kimberly, were finally finished with the device.

Kat: Were uploading the device on your visor so you can see it.

Dr.K: Original ranger series pink, just say the words that are uploading your visor. Just say the words out loud.

Kimberly sees whats on her visor.

Kimberly: Its about time you guys get finished, now lets try this out. Scorpina you be ready for this.

She gives kimberly a look, as she enters a battle stance.

Kimberly: Mighty Morphin power Ranger BATTILIZER!

Kimberly starts glow, and new energy starts to consume her. She gathers the energy, then her suit starts to change. Her bow begins to transform, its more of a sword, along with a small trigger and a barrel coming out of it. On her arms, she has small sharp Pterodactyl wing blades coming out. Her visor changed a little bit, its slanted downwards only by a little bit, and sides are stretched out a little. Even the drawing design shape on her suit shirt and boots are slanted downwards like lines but open.

Kimberly: oh yeah now were talking, this is awesome.

Katherine: That's amazing.

Cassie: no kidding look at that.

Vida: battilizer for the pink ranger? Nice!

Syd: Check it out.

Tommy: That's my girl.

Jason: what are you waiting for Kim?

Doggy: Take them out.

Scorpina: That don't scare me, your still going down, everyone attack the pink ranger.

High above the cliff.

Bulk and Skull just so happens to be there now their looking at the battlefield.

Bulk: The power rangers!

Skull: Eleven Pink rangers? I think that's Kim?

Bulk: that looks like cassie down there.

Skull: Its syd.

End of chapter 3.

Well I hope everyone like this. Yep it's the battilizer, kimberly gets it. Well hey shes the original pink ranger. About devastation coming back, I didn't want to fully explain that, I just made a reference that Scorpina freed him use your imagination. Can anyone guess what Tommy and Jason were talking about in that little drawer? At the last minute before finishing, I thought I put bulk and skull in this one. Plus the battle, use your imagination, I cannot fully explain the battle. Please enjoy this.


	4. Pink Battlizer

Chapter 4

Forever pink

Battlizer

Well here is pink ranger in battlizer mode, I hope everyone will enjoy this.

Tommy's command center

Kat: This is strange, Devastation is free he was never suppose to break out of those confinement cards.

Haley: Well apparently Scorpina made that happened.

Kat: Wait! Hold on, this is not right.

She contacts Boom from Spd hq.

Kat: Boom, Can you please check the confinement cards to see if all the criminals still there? Devastation is back.

Boom: Hang on Kat, I'll check.

1 min later

Boom: Kat we are missing one person, I cant believe this.

Kat: Who is it?

Boom: I will give you one guess, she attacked Z first.

Kat is in total shock then focusing on the battle.

On the battlefield

Scorpina: I don't know what a battlizer is, but if you think that will stop me think again. Lets test your strength, you two, crybot and cog attack her.

They do as they command, a cog and crybot attacks kimberly instead of them doing the first move, she slices them with her sword bow. Both of their chest are damaged electricity surges coming out they both stagger until falling on the ground.

Scorpina: You there putty attack her now!

A putty does as he commands, but before moving about 10 feet Kimberly shoots it destroying it completely.

Kimberly: Face it Scorpina, your losing, you don't have that many left, your army is running low. Why don't you surrender.

Scorpina: I beg to differ, I forgot to bring out my friend, she has brought an army of her own. Doggy and Syd I believe you know her as MORGANA.

Doggy: What?

Syd: NO not her again, Kim be careful

Morgana Pops out of the hill followed by her army. orange head and blue head crybots.

( I cant believe I forgot about these guys until the site told me about them.)

Morgana: Hello rangers, I'm back its good to be free again.

Kimberly: You wont be happy until I finish you off.

Morgana: I see your in battlizer mode, that wont matter I brought my army with me everyone attack her now.

Morgana and the rest of the colored crybots runs down the hill to attack kimberly the rest of Tengas, Putties, crybots, cogs, and Tdrones runs to attack Kimberly too. Immediately, she shoots down two cogs, they stagger she runs to attack and while they stagger she quickly does away with them with her sword bow knocking them down. She enters a sword fight with Scorpina, they lock each other and a Cog uses his staff to hit Kimberly but was blocked by her winged forearm blade.

Scorpina gets kicked by Kim, she quickly destroys the cog with her sword, then immediately destroys a crybot by slicing downwards. Morgana gets in position to launch her energy attack at Kim. She throws the energy, Kim deflects it then runs towards her, she jumps with one foot on a crybot destroying it jump on to a putty destroying it jumping to a cog. She runs jumps onto the robots making her way to Morgana without touching the ground until finally made a last jump entering a sword fight with Morgana.

They go at it, she tries shooting at Morgana but dodges destroying a blue head crybot. Morgana throws an energy attack missing her destroying a Cog. Cogs, crybots, and t drones form a small group and shoots at kim, she deflects a crbots shot then dodging the rest. She destroys all of them in a matter of 10 seconds.

Devastation: your going down pink ranger.

Kimberly: bring it on devastation.

Devastation: Take this!

He shoots at kimberly and she does a back flip, he tries again as she does another back flip. He tries again as she does another back flip while a crybot tries to get involve, but it was only met by Kimberly's sword bow. She stabs him from behind her the sword goes right through the crybot until she takes her sword out, the crybot falls down destroyed.

Morgana: Your mine!

She throws an energy attack at Kim, it gets deflected then dodges another energy. Both Devastation and Morgana attacks, Kim hits Devastation with her sword as he staggers back so she could take care of Morgana. Two orange head gets involve in the fight, all three tries to take Kim down, but with her agility she spins twice destroying two orange heads and knocking Morgana down.

Scorpina launch an energy attack at Kim, it dazes her but she is still standing. Scorpina attacks her they both engage in a sword fight, they both go at it for a while the whole time putties, tengas, cogs, tdrones, crybots along with huge orange and blue head crybots form a big circle. Scorpina does a sweep kick, surprisingly she connects it with Kimberly causing her to fall. Next, she sticks her sword bow to the ground Scorpina and Repellator tries to attack Kimberly, but instead she kicks Repellator and Scorpina causing a small energy surge. More enemies get involve, during the whole thing she runs in circles holding on to her sword instead of running on the ground she runs sideways on the enemies chest destroying them at the same time. Finally, she jumps in the air backwards landing on the ground. A cog tries to fight her but Kim slices his head off.

Morgana: You cant keep this up forever pink ranger.

Scorpina: There is no way a human can keep this up.

Kimberly: Wrong girls I'm just getting started.

Devastation: Enough of this minions attack the pink ranger now!

All of the crybots and other enemies rush in to attack the pink ranger, Scorpina tries to get involve but Devastation stops her.

Devastation: Stay here Scorpina, rest for a bit let them take care of this.

Tommy's command center

Haley: Kimberly is awesome it looks like she can hold her own after all.

Dr. k: Wrong, she doesn't have much time left, her power is only 50% now. She cant keep this up forever.

On the battlefield.

Kimberly shoots down some of the enemies with her sword bow follow by slicing and dicing some of the robots. She punches a putty causing an energy surge that made him fly backwards kocking some other enemies down. She kicks a T drone followed by a sweep kick to a blue head crybot then chopping his head off with her sword.

Doggy: We at least got to help Kimberly, Rangers get out your blasters and fire your weaons at them now.

Syd: you got it commander, Rangers you ready?

Everyone: Ready.

Jason: Fire.

All of the rangers on the side lines begin to fire destroying half of the enemies surrounding Kim, which destroyed a big number of them.

Bulk: I have never seen a pink ranger pown enemies like that before.

Skull: Kim is the best.

Kimberly looks around and discovers theres only 10 putties left, she shoots two down jumps to do a jump kick at a putty crouches until destroying a crybots leg clean off. 5 putties forms a group in about 7 seconds she destroys them. The last 3 begins to shake in their boots backing away, kim walks towards them casually a orange head crybot get in the way only to get shot down by kim. A blue head jumps in the air to attack kimberly, sadly he gets slice in half with her sword. The 3 putties attacks kim, she punches two of them in the Z then kicks one destroying all of them. 5 blue head fights kim, she quickly defeats them in under a minute. Afterwards, 5 five of the blue head falls down in defeat after hitting the ground they blow up; simultaneously Kim turns around as they explode celebrating a small victory.

Kimberly: Scorpina, I just destroyed the last of the putties, is this all you got.

Scorpina: I see that she still wants more, come on everyone lets do it.

Morgana: Your going down pink Ranger, your no different than the last red ranger in battlizer mode.

Kimberly: I guess this level isn't much of a challenge for you, how about I take it up to the next level.

Scorpina: A next level? What are you talking about?

Morgana and Devastation: NO!

Kimberly: Battlizer sonic mode ha:

She makes another transformation.

Kimberly: Battlizer mode 2 complete. How do you like me now.

She is now equip with two swords, if she wanted she can attach both of them and make it a long sword. Also, she has a shield, it's a Green Ranger shield with two small laser guns attach to the shoulders.

Tommy: wow, she has my shield I'm proud of her, that shield brings back memories.

_Flashback_

In Tommys command center

Haley: I'm sure Tommy is glad to see his shield again. Dr. k what is her energy level at now.

Dr. K. surprisingly it shot back up, its only 70% now. Its good, well have to see how long it last.

On the battlefield

Syd: that is an awesome mode 2 battlizer.

Jason: Girls that's Tommys shield, it's the same one. Now you will see it in action this is the last time you get to see it. Now Kim is kicking it old school.

Kimberly: Tommy this is for you, now let the battle begin.

Vida: kick their butts Kim.

Katherine: Go get em kim.

End of chapter.

I hope everyone enjoys this, I was trying to make this a very good battle for kimberly. Remember she fought 3 monsters by herself, I wanted a pink ranger to shine in battlizer mode, and mostly kim. Everyone should have seen mode 2 battlizer coming, I thought I give her the green ranger armor so she could get the chance to wear it one last time. Also, I wanted something original in mode 2, well next chapter is mode 2 in battle enjoy this for now.


	5. battlizer mode 2 a surprise

Chapter 5

Battlizer mode 2

Tommy: I'm so glad Haley did this, she is the best. I am also proud that Kimberly is getting the chance to wear my shield.

Jason: I am too this is just like old times.

Katherine: So that's really Tommy's original shield?

Jason: Yes Kat, the very same.

Katherine: I was told that Tommy wore it while the green ranger, but I only saw him wore a different shield when he was the white ranger.

Jason: Well I'm glad you get to see the shield in action. This is the final time anyone will ever see it.

Katherine: Well I am and Tommy im sure your glad to see your old shield again.

Tommy: Trust me I am.

Tommy bows his head in salute of Kimberly wearing his old armor while at the same time he is in tears, not crying but has a small amount of tears running down his face.

Kimberly: Come guys, give it all you got.

Morgana: girls and their play things you don't scare me, crybots get her.

Devastation: Scorpina shouldn't it be about time that we bring along someone else.

Scorpina: No not yet im not bringing him in just yet I want to check this mode 2 for a bit.

All the cogs and different colored crybots rushes in to attack Kimberly as she just stands their getting ready to attack her.

Kimberly: Shield blasters fire.

The small blasters on the shoulders of her shield begins to fire. Surprisingly; it packs a fast rate fire power destroying 20 enemies before engaging in battle.

( the amount of blue and orange crybots that morgana brought is the same when they attacked the spd command center, see the final spd episode.)

Before the crybots could even make a first move, they get destroyed by Kimberly with her swords by moving really fast. Two crybots attack her from opposite sides of kimbery, they run towards her she jumps and does a split kick in the air follow by slicing downwards cogs shoulder clean off. A cog and a orange head shoots their energy at Kim, it hit's the ground near her which only dazes her but quickly recovers. At the point of recovering; a blue head tries to take her down but Kimberly stabs him in the chest destroying it.

3 orange head crybots enters a small battle against Kimberly, they try to hit Kim with their swords but every time they come close she keeps deflecting with her swords. She destroys one by slicing its head off until finally destroying the other 2 with ease.

Orange head crybot: Come on Pink Ranger you think your so tough bring it on.

He runs to attack her by herself but with her in mode 2 she moves so fast that she slices him in half then exploding.

Scorpina: Come on shes defeating our army lets go.

Repellator: right behind you.

Devastation: Me too.

Kimberly runs into fight the enemy, she wacks the enemies with her swords each time all around her. Finally, she connects her swords together becoming a double handle long sword. She twist her sword making a butterfly like twist until wacking the enemies around her, some of the crybot that were close got destroyed having their heads coming off. Kimberly jumps into a crowd where everyone can surround her. As soon as she makes a landing she bents on one knee. The enemies attacked from all sides, and before they came even close; Kimberly spins her long sword in circles twice destroying the enemies all around her. One more time she activates her shoulder shield blasters again, this time destroying a number of enemies. After wards, she takes about her swords, she throws her sword bow at Tommy.

Kimberly: Tommy you know what to do with that, combine them. I'll keep fighting them.

Tommy: your sure you can hold the off with your small sword?

Kimberly: Of course I can.

Tommy: all pink rangers bring out your blaster guns and weapons were going to bring them together now.

Alyssa: oh yeah I was wondering when were going to do this, just like old times.

Rose: its about time.

All the pink rangers formed their weapon blasters together, forming a blaster weapon with lots of barrels on it.

( Use your imagination)

Tommy: Kim were ready.

Kimberly grabs the blaster weapon, with her powers she jumps 50 ft in the air, she fires the cannon destroying half of the armies. In the after math; only about a 100 remain. Kim detaches her sword bow and gave the weapon back to the rangers so they could detach it.

Scorpina and the others rush into battle to fight Kim, she tries attacking kim only to be met by the sword hitting her in the chest staggering backwards. Devastation gets involved but kim kicks him causing an energy surge until Repellator attacks. He tries to wack her with his claws but the shield protected her hurting him.

Kimberly: seriously, you guys are losing give up.

Devastation: never.

He charges at her he tries to hit Kim with his sword, she blocks it she uses her forearm wing blade to do damage on his chest which it succeeds followed by a kick. Scorpina is in the air, she archs her body to enter a sword lock with Kim, but since Kim is faster and athletic she connects her kick to Scorpina's stomach. She is now in pain and kim disconnects with her and does a tornado kick as she falls in defeat.

Morgana: I am sick and tired of this its time I bring my new friends in.

She brings out her drawing book, she tears out 5 pages and out comes 5 new monsters all laughing.

Kimberly: Bring it on Morgana.

_I don't know how long I can keep this up._

Scorpina: All right listen up, this is how we are going to do this the crybots will attack the 10 pink rangers and the rest of us will fight Kimberly. How do you like the sound of that.

Morgana: Fine by me. (evil laugh)

Tommy's command center

Dr. k. im detecting that original pink ranger series energy is depleting, she will not last long at all.

Haley: How much power does she have?

Dr. K. She has 30% percent of power left. Once it reaches 0 she will be in human form again, she will have to wait till her power recharges that will only take a minute. If you know this one minute on the battlefield is eternity when she power downs they will kill the pink ranger.

Kat: The only way for her to gain energy is if the pink rangers do a energy link up to give their energy to her. it's the only way, we must tell her.

Dr. k. She already knows.

On the battlefield

Kimberly: Thanks Dr. k.

Kimberly jumps to regroup with the other rangers.

Kimberly: Rangers I need your help please lend me your energy, I need to recharge. My powers is at 30% can you please help me.

Katherine: You don't have to ask twice, it will be my pleasure Kim.

Jen: You got it Kim.

Syd: Rangers lets do it, link up with her.

Jason: While you girls are doing this, Well provide cover for you.

Kimberly: Thank you Jason.

Doggy, Jason, and Tommy gets in position to protect the girls incase if the enemies attacks them.

All the pink rangers stand in a circle, Kimberly in the middle giving their energy to her. Some cogs, tengas, and crybots ordered by Scorpina tries to attack them, Jason, Doggy, and Tommy with their respective sword attacks them. They easily defeat them and by the time they got done, Kimberly is now at full power.

Kimberly: I feel so great, my power is back to normal now I am ready to fight.

Rose: It was a pleasure in helping you out Kim.

Cassie: It was nothing.

Dr. K. speaks on kims communicator.

Dr. K: Original pink ranger series, your power is at 110%, they gave you too much, you need to bring that down if you don't, bad things will happen.

Kimberly: Thanks for the info Dr. K. I will take care of that problem by having some fun.

Scorpina: enough of this, my minions attack the rest of the pink power rangers while the rest of us attack Kimberly.

The rest of the crybots, tengas, cogs, rushes to attack the 10 pink power rangers. Scorpina, Morgana, Devastation, Repellator, and 5 new monsters rushes to attack Kim.

As Kim rushes to attack, Scorpina launches two energy attacks at Kim missing her twice, she then jumps in the air over Scorpina, Morgana, and Devastation. She does a kick to Repellator causing an energy surge knocking him down. 2 new monsters fight Kim, 1 tries wacking her with a sword but she keeps side dodging until finally kicking him away. She wacks the other monster with her sword causing sparks before going off to fight Devastation. Both of them go at it, Devastation didn't last long with Kims speed. The 3rd monster shoots an energy attack at Kim, she does a big back flip without using her hands to do another flip.

Scorpina: Your mine pink ranger.

She attacks Kim, they go at it for a short while, she goes into aggression mode trying to make Kim get her guard down but nothing works. Kim just keeps deflecting her attacks with her swords until finally doing a sword lock followed by a kick. They enter a sword fight again, instead of moving they stand still hitting their swords.

( Think of count dooku vs. Anakin in episode 2 fighting in the hangar, it's the part where they fight after dooku destroyed the electricity powerline laying on the ground. After doing that, they just stand there rotating their light sabers around then connecting their light sabers then rotating again. Imagine that part.)

With Kims quick speed, she hits Scorpina in the chest with her small long sword jumping backwards. She lies on the ground very angry.

A 4th monster gets involve in the fight with Kim, apparently he doesn't last long; Kim slices him in the chest, then in the back, kicks him 10 feet away, activates her shoulder blasters, shooting him, connects her swords together, runs at him doing a one turn spin hitting him again. The 4th monster falls down in defeat then blows up, explosions goes off behind Kimberly.

Morgana: How is it possible he was easily defeated, I made him stronger than that.

Scorpina: Feel the wrath of my Stinger pink ranger.

Kimberly runs at Scorpina, she launches her stinger, Kim sees it coming. Instead of hitting her, she does a midair side rolling flip dodging the stinger then landing, jumps again kicking Scorpina to the ground again. She fights Morgana until getting into a shoulder lock, jumping over her then using her shoulder strength throwing her into a 5th monster and Devastation

Scorpina: I have had enough of this, its time to bring someone else into the battle I brought another old friend.

The battle stops everyone concentrates on Scorpina.

Kimberly: Who is it this time Scorpina.

( Evil laughs) the sound of them laughing surprises Kim, Jason, and Tommy.

Goldar and Rita comes out from the top of the hill.

Scorpina: My husband GOLDAR.

Goldar: Hello Rangers surprise to see me. (evil laugh)

( Not making him a comic, non threatening Villian).

Tommy: I thought we got rid of him.

Jason: You got to be kidding me.

Kimberly: Not you again Goldar I thought we got rid you for good.

Goldar: You thought wrong pink ranger, I am back now the most powerful warrior in the universe.

Kimberly: Your not that powerful Goldar, we kept beating you.

Goldar: You may be right but remember there were times that I bested at you and the others in the past.

Rita: Tommy arent you glad to see me, I did make you a ranger after all if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. You cant thank an old friend.

Tommy: The real question is what are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good.

Rita: Not anymore, this time I am back and you will be defeated. ( evil laugh)

Goldar: First off I will have the pleasure in defeating and destroying you first Kimberly.

Kimberly: Just try you yellow Monkey face.

Doggy: Kat how did our sources not get this.

Tommy's command center

Kat: This is not right I don't understand it.

Haley: I bet Rita and Goldar were in hiding.

Dr. k. That's what I'm thinking, plus with Scorpina's army its likely it was taking her months to gather. Its only logic that Goldar and Rita were never around.

On the battlefield.

Scorpina: Enough of this talk, I want this battle to resume again, my minions continue attacking the pink rangers. Well take care of Kimberly.

Goldar: Wait I got a better idea. Rangers I want you to meet our son he is far more powerful than his mother and father. ( evil laugh)

Tommy: They got a son?

Jason: Oh that is not right.

Katherine: oh were in trouble now, mainly Kim.

Alyssa: This is going to be a long day.

Jen: your not kidding.

Karone: look at that 10 elite soldiers fighting Kim, im sure this will tire her out.

Goldar: I now present you our son Scordar. We have been training him for 20 yrs now. He has good fighting martial art skills, evil too.

Scordar comes out of the hill walks right next to his father, he his a medium build carrying a long sword. He has gold armor on, and a tail too. Also he has an evil look on his face and eyes like he's read to fight. He looks human like.

Goldar: Now the let the battle begin!

Katherine takes out 5 orange head crybots before anyone started the battle, she chops two of their heads off followed by destroying the other ones. All fall in defeat then exploding right behind her.

The battle starts, the rest of the 10 pink rangers fight off the rest of the armies.

Katherine: Tommy, you guys should help us fight so we could end this nonsense once and for all.

Tommy: You got it here we go. Super Dino mode.

He transforms.

Doggy: Shadow Saber hya.

Jason: I call upon the power sword.

Syd: Lets do this, B squad style. Swat mode.

Morgana, Scorpina, Devastation, Repellator, Goldar, Scordar, and 4 other monsters all next to each other slowly walking towards Kimberly.

Kimberly: _I really cant keep this up, Im afraid of whats going to happen. Even though im 100% I still don't know what the odds are._

Goldar: Prepare to meet your demise Kimberly.

Kimberly: I am not going down that easily Goldar.

Scorpina: I beg to differ not with my son here a powerful warrior.

Kimberly: Bring it on!

All 10 of them shoots a energy surge at kimberly, it surprises her causing her to protect herself letting her guard down for a second.

Morgana: Attack!

They all rush at her, and Kimberly charges at them for battle.

End of chapter 5.

Ok before everyone complains and ask why about Rita, Goldar, and their son heres why.

The reason I brought back Rita and Goldar, is because they were truly never destroyed, In the JAPANESE version. If you look at the last episode they were sealed off in a space dumpster or whatever it was in space. That is truly the last time we see them, you must realize floating in space your bound to crash into a moon or planet. I couldn't bring back zedd because he was turned into human by zordons waves along with Rita. That was an american version. Finally, if you see the last episode of zyuranger jap version, where their inside the dumpster in space, goldar and scorpina has a kid. I don't know what their son name is so I thought I form their names together giving it a new name.

One last thing, Rita is here, so all 10 of them will grow. That means the zords will have to be called. I am asking, what should I do, bring back the old megazord? Each of the 11 rangers will have to call their zords. I am asking for help mainly about what I should do to the zords. I will wait for your ideas and opinions.


	6. Return of old friends

Forever Pink

Chapter 6

Return of old friends

Tommy's command center

Haley: This is nuts, Goldar, and Rita are back. How cant this get any worse? I hope Kimberly can hold her own.

Dr. K. Well I hope so, she got to.

Familiar Voice. Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Our old enemies are back? No I cant believe this, I havent seen them in over 13 yrs.

Haley: Alpha your back.

Alpha: Yes I am, I brought someone who can help us just in case if everything gets larger. Now I am so glad I brought him back, since Rita is here we all know where this is going. Dr. K, have you reconfigured the voice recognition for all the pink rangers?

Kat: Yes we were both fixing that up, now the pink rangers can do whatever they need to do.

Alpha: Tommy will be pleased.

On the battlefield.

All of the pink rangers including Jason, Tommy, and Doggy continue fight off the rest of the army. Meanwhile Kimberly continues her battle.

As the battle starts, Kimberly rushes towards them, all of them one by one tries to hit kimberly with their swords. But Kimberly going past each and everyone one of them deflecting their attacks with her swords. Scordar managed to get behind her, he hits her with his sword but with the armor protecting her, it caused a minor energy sparks. She turns around quickly to do a kick causing an energy surge. Goldar jumps in and gets at it with Kimberly, with his sword mastery Skills Kimberly had to keep up faster. Scordar jumps back in he tries hitting her with her sword but misses, Kimberly jumps away to get away from everyone. Goldar shoots energy from his eyes, while Scordar shoots energy from his sword. Kimberly however, jumps backwards to avoid being hit.

Devastation and Morgana runs towards her, Devastation tries slicing her but Kimberly does a midair rolling jump then hits Devastation in the back with her sword. With Kimberly's maneuverability she connects her swords together until throwing it high above the air.

Morgana: That's a bad move pink ranger.

They both fight each other, hand to hand combat. Morgana tries to land every punch and kick but fails to do so. Except for Kim, she connects her kicks and punches with only minor damage. Finally, Kimberly kicks Morgana then catches her sword staff, twisting it until spinning around finally hitting Morgana with it causing energy sparks. She turns around and sees everyone rushing at her.

She runs towards them, then jumps over all three 3 enemies then connects a kick to Repellator. 2 monsters grab hold of Kimberly, and her sword staff , and let a 3rd monster do damage to her. Failing to do so, Kimberly quickly manages to kick him then using her upper strength flipping the two monsters to the ground. Scorpina enters a sword fight against Kimberly but in a matter of minutes Kim does away with her. Scordar gets back in the fight. With his aggression in fighting skills, he does a good job in deflecting Kimberly's attacks. Scordar manages to hit Kimberly with his sword, she staggers backwards, then he kicks her falling to the ground. She gets right back up until he hits her with his sword in the back. Kimberly fights Scordar trying to hit him, he dodges and deflects her attacks until finally one last time hitting her again.

Goldar: I told you my son is a powerful warrior. Just like me.

Kimberly: That still wont stop me, bring it on.

Goldar: Your braver than I thought, all right lets he how you do against both of us fighting you. (evil laugh).

Two of them rushes at Kim.

Kimberly: Shield blasters fire.

She was aiming for both, it hits Goldar, but scordar dodges as he keeps running towards her until doing battle against her. They both fight, scordar tries to connect his sword against her, with Kims speed she quickly deflects. Goldar jumps in, he kicks her then he wacks her with his sword. She falls to the ground in defeat. Goldar stands over her.

Goldar: Your too late pink ranger, this is your end.

Skull: Oh no Kimberly is in trouble.

Bulk: Your right skull. The other rangers are preoccupied to help her.

Skull: Then we must help her.

Bulk: What?

Skull: Well we helped them before, remember?

Bulk: No I don't remember, but I am told by the rangers that we did help them.

Skull: Yah our memories got erased by that monster.

Bulk: oh yeah.

Skull: Then whats stopping us now.

Scordar: (EVIL LAUGH). Finish her father.

Scorpina: Do it.

Rita: Evil laugh. The day is ours.

Tommy: What? Kim no.

Two orange crybots grabs ahold of him.

Bulk: Your not actually going down there are you?

Skull: No, I got a better idea. Look right there that thing is big enough hand me that.

Bulk: you still like her huh?

Skull: Were old friends of course, plus I still care about her.

Goldar: Say good bye.

As he stands over her, he raises his sword up getting ready to finish her something hit Goldar in the head, dazing him. He looks at the object, it was a big chunk of rock. Kimberly does a quick sweep kick knocking Goldar away. She gets up and does a staff sweep spin knocking everyone down. Monster number one tries to fight, but kimberly jumps away so she could regroup. Goldar gets up and looks at the direction of where it came from and sees two civilians.

Goldar: you guys keep fighting kimberly, I will take care of this.

Goldar jumps high above the cliff to confront the civilians.

Bulk: that was a good shot skull, you gave kim enough time to do what she needs.

Skull: Thanks Bulk, I am glad I saved her life.

Bulk: Say where is Goldar.

Goldar: Right here!

Bulk and Skull turns around in fear.

Goldar: ahh it was you two. it's a pleasure in seeing you again.

Bulk: Yeah its been a long time.

Goldar: I should kill you where you stand.

Two are even more fear.

Goldar: But I am not going to do it, you took me in when I couldn't remember a thing. But I am going to let you live, and when we take over the world, I will make you my pet slaves. So consider this a free ticket.

Goldar jumps down the battlefield to continue his fight against him.

Katherine fights off against the last few remaining crybots and cogs by her self. Within minutes she destroyed all of her crybots and cogs that she was fighting. She destroyed the last few with her sword until they all fell in defeat exploding right behind her.

Katherine: Well im done with my toy robots.

Rita: (evil laugh). Katherine its good to see you.

Katherine: What do you want Rita?

Rita: Aww Katherine that's not how you treat an old friend.

Katherine: Why don't you go away before I do something to you. I am not playing around Rita.

Rita: Ahh I see there is still some evil in you.

Katherine: What are you talking about Rita? There is no evil in me.

Rita: ahh but there is, I can sense it. Its only a small residue of it, it became a part of you. It merge in with your desire to do one thing. (evil laugh).

Katherine: Your wrong Rita, I don't have any desire there is nothing I want to do to perform my desire. Your old evil spells inside me are gone.

Rita: I beg to differ, with that small residue of that evil spell, im going to awaken your dark nature. My magic will allow me to make you evil again, and this time their will be no going back.

Katherine: You will never do such thing you evil witch.

Rita: I will succeed, and this will be great rangers being destroyed by their fellow ranger. (evil laugh).

Katherine: I will blast your wand way if you try casting a spell on me.

Rita: My dear who said anything about using my wand.

Katherine gets confused.

Without using her wand she chants a spell, not out loud but under her breath so Katherine cant hear her. After chanting the spell, she aims her hand forward pointing at Katherine.

A powerful energy surge sends a shockwave into her body, mostly her mind, the transition and the awakening of the spell resurfaces. Katherine tries to struggle.

Cassie fights off the last remaining blue crybots. They try to best her with energy attacks and their swords. But she dodges all of them, she brings out her turbo bow weapon and finally destroys all of her own crybots.

Cassie: oh yeah. Piece of cake.

Jen fights off against 5 cogs and 5 orange crybots. She calls out her weapons, she destroys 3 cogs by shooting them in the face. One orange crybot she destroy by doing a powerful kick. The last remaining she destroyed them with her weapons.

Jen: All too easy.

Karone and Gemma fights off 30 crybots with ease. The last 10 remaining tengas fight. With both pink rangers fight together, they use their weapons and blasters to finish them off.

Karone and Gemma: oh yeah.

Vida: I'm tired of fight you guys, its time to finish you off.

She used her blasters and wand to wipe out her enemies. She made a circle, then destroyed them.

Syd and Rose teamed up to fight off the remaining enemies. They helped each other by maneuvering each other to by firing their weapons at the enemies, the crybots tried using their blasters only the rangers kept dodging them.

Syd: That was great teaming.

Rose: We did a good job.

They all fall down in defeat exploding.

Dana and Alyssa fights 10 of their crybots. The crybots failed in trying to destroy them. The girls finished them off in a matter of minutes until they all exploded.

Doggy fights off the remaining 5. Instead of attack them, he bends down on one knee, head down. All five of them gangs up on him slowly surrounding him. Once they were close enough, doggy spins around with his sword destroying all 5 of them.

Jason and Tommy fights.

Tommy fights his 20 crybots. He does all kinds of maneuvers wacking them with his sword. Some he slices their head off. Others he slice them in half. The last 5 remaining he jumps in the air slicing a crybot downwards. Two crybots tries to attack only to be defeated with his swords in their torso. By the time he destroys the rest, only one remain Tommy sweep kicks the orange crybot. He stands over it and lunges his sword into the fallen crybot.

One of Jasons crybots tries to attack Tommy from behind. Jason sees whats going on instead of running at it, he throws his power sword at the crybot going right through his torso sticking to his body. Tommy turns around as the crybot grunts, it gets destroyed when Tommy sliced his head off. Tommy took the sword out and threw it back at Jason. As soon he catch the sword he turns around as crybot tries to attack him only to be met by the power sword.

Jason finished them off both using his sword and blaster. In the after math all of the crybots, cog, t drones, and tengas were destroyed.

Tommy: Yeah we did a good job.

Jason: just like old time. That was morph nominal.

Tommy turns to see Katherine struggling.

Tommy: Whats wrong with Kat?

Katherine begins to struggle. She starts grunting and everything trying to fight the spell. Energy surge electricity starts to come out of her suit.

Rita: (evil laugh) You see Katherine, you cant fight it, it is impossible. Soon you will be one of us. Magic wand do your worse.

She shoots a small energy spell at Katherine. She starts screaming and holding her head suffering pain.

Tommy: Katherine oh no.

Katherine powers down from power ranger back to normal with all the power surges she cant handle it, especially with the evil energy attacking her. She gets on her knees grunting in pain.

Tommy: Kat whats wrong with you?

Katherine: I'm… being …. Attacked…

Tommy: Where I cant see anything.

Katherine: its in…side me.

Rita: ( Evil laugh) its too late Tommy, shes becoming evil again.

Kimberly got distracted about what Rita said. Goldar rushes in and kicks her about 10 feet away.

Goldar: Big mistake Kimberly.

Katherine screams very loudly as more evil energy surge and electricity surrounds her. The battle stops everyone concentrating on Katherine.

Goldar: Its about time.

Kimberly: oh no not again.

Jason: fight it Kat.

Tommy: please Kat you must fight it.

Katherine: I… cant.

Tommy: You must!

Cassie: What's Rita trying to do, kill her?

Kimberly: Worse than that, she's trying to take over her mind and turn her evil again. When that happens she will be turned against us.

Cassie: Again? This happened before?

Kimberly: She never told you?

Cassie: No we never really talked and hang out.

Kimberly: Rita turned her evil when we first met, she later became a power ranger after I left. And now I cant believe this is happening again.

Cassie: Is there anyway we can help her?

Kimberly: All we can do is tell her to fight it, I cant think of anything else. I think shes struggling because of something she wanted to do while she was evil, it somehow remained inside her after all these yrs.

Jason: Katherine, you must fight it. don't let Rita control you like this.

Katherine: I'm doing everything I can, ahhhh.

A powerful electric bolt of lighting explodes all around her, some of it hit's the other rangers. She starts floating 10 feet off the ground, screaming at the same time, then going 30 feet off the ground. While floating and screaming, electricity surrounds her.

Kimberly: Katherine you must fight it, your stronger than them, don't let them use ….

One of the electricity hits Kimberly, causing a power surge knocking her backwards to the ground.

Tommy: Kimberly!

Jason: Kim, you ok?

Kimberly: Yes I'm but Kats not.

Rita: Your too late your one of us now. ( evil laugh).

Tommy: Rita stop this now.

Rita: What a ranger like you going to do about it?

Goldar, and the others surrounds Rita protecting her like a shield.

A minor earth quake erupts because of Katherine finally being controlled to Rita's spell.

Tommy: Katherine no.

The earth quake stops, the energy surge and electricity surrounding Katherine finally disappears. She falls to the ground, as soon as she lands she holds on to her head grunting in pain on her knees.

Tommy: Kat you ok? Its ok. Were going to help you.

Doggy: Tommy back away from her.

Vida: Its no use she's against us now. Rita has control over her mind. Its happen to me before.

Katherine gets up laughing at the same time evilly.

Alyssa: Guys look you see that, on her forehead look.

Everyone looks and finds to see an R on her forehead.

Jen: No, it's the mark of Rita, its got to be it.

Katherine: ( EVIL LAUGH).

Tommy: Katherine, snap out of it please. Your one of us.

Katherine punches him in the stomach and then flips him.

Scorpina: Its too late Tommy she is one of us.

Bulk: Oh no, the rangers are outnumbered.

Skull: Your right. Now there is nothing we cant do but watch. I hope they pull through.

Bulk: I hope so too, but this is bad Katherine is now one of them.

Rita: Now I want to see some fun happen. My first order is for Katherine, I want you to morph and attack your precious Tommy. Destroy him, after that the others too, Goldar and the others will help.

Katherine: I wont Tommy means nothing to me. I have no desire to fight Tommy or the others.

Tommy: What?

Rita: A Stubborn kitty. Then who are you going to fight.

Katherine: I rather fight Kimberly.

Rita: ahh I see why you want to fight her.

Goldar: So do I it makes sense.

Rita: Then fight her Katherine. Goldar, Scorpina, you and the others fight the rest of the rangers.

Morgana: You got it, its about time we have some real fun. I got two last pages in my notebook, I can create two more monsters, then we can destroy them once and for all.

Rita: Evil laugh.

Tommys command center

Haley: This is nuts. Now Katherine is against them.

Dr. K. The rangers needs to come back.

Kat: Why?

Dr K. They need time to rest, look at their energy levels. They need to retreat and come back. They only need for a short time to rest their powers and physical bodies.

Alpha: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi I thought I would never see this again. Haley you must contact Tommy.

Haley: I'm contacting Tommy now.

On the battlefield

Katherine: Lets go pink ranger.

All the other enemies stand right beside her.

Kimberly: I don't want to fight you Katherine.

Tommy: Kat please snap out of it.

Goldar: Your too late Tommy.

Katherine: You will fight me Kim. ( whispering to Devastation). Devastation can you do the fury circle again.

Devastation: Of course.

Tommys communicator does the classic beep.

Haley: Tommy! You and the other rangers must get back to the command center, Dr. k s orders.

Doggy: Rangers we have no other choice we must do what she says.

Syd: You got it commander.

Tommy: I hate leaving her like this.

Doggy: So do I but we must teleport back.

Tommy: Right.

Katherine: Oh No you don't, Devastation stop them now do the fury circle.

Devastation: You got it. Fury Circle!

The circle light starts to form around them but before it could close they all teleported back to the command center.

Rita: What? No their getting away.

Katherine: Be patience Rita they will be back. ( evil laugh)

Goldar: Morgana you done with the monsters?

Morgana: Yes here they are, this time I made them powerful.

All of them are back in the command center.

Tommy: Dr. K. why did you order us to come back?

Dr. K. Look at your energy levels, they are depleted you need time to recharge and physically too.

Kimberly: She has a point, I honestly don't know how long I was going to last long even in battlizer mode.

Doggy: In the mean time lets power down and rest now.

On the battlefield.

Repellator: So what do we do now?

Katherine: We wait till they come back. They wont be long.

Scordar: I don't mind waiting, I want a good fight.

Goldar: I don't mind waiting.

Katherine: Kimberly! Rangers! I know your watching well be waiting for you.

Tommys command center

The others looks at the screen at the message katherine just said. All upset especially Tommy.

End of chapter 6.

Yes I know Katherine turned evil again. I was not expecting this myself, I thought about this at the last minute. Trust me I know what im going. Im sure I will get hate mail. I was hoping to make them grow and bring the zords in this chapter. Please be patient, im trying to make a good story here. Next chapter, there will be surprises. Also please understand doing the fighting scenes and explanation it gets tiring after a while, im trying to make the chapter good and do the best I can to explain it. I don't mind doing it. Plus when alpha came back, I wonder who he brought with him.


	7. Katherine's evilness return

Chapter 7

Katherine's evilness returns

Tommy's command center

All of the rangers teleported inside of the command center, as soon as they returned to normal they demorphed.

Tommy hit's a wall.

Tommy: I cant believe this not again.

Kimberly: Don't blame yourself Tommy.

Haley: Tommy she's right everything will be ok.

Tommy: No everything is not alright, I should have watched over her. Step back im going out there to save her.

Dr. K. No you will not, you will stay here you need time to reenergize your suits. You must rest for now.

Tommy: I don't care im going out there.

Dr. K. If you do I will shut down your morphed.

Doggy: Tommy I'm ordering you to stand down! Now!

Kimberly: Tommy please listen we need to work as a team. Please don't do anything stupid.

Jason: Tommy if I have to hold you down I will do it.

Tommy finally came to his senses and listened to them.

Tommy: Your right I am being foolish.

Katherine pops up on the screen delivering a message.

Katherine: Pink rangers, you have exactly one hour to meet us in battle. If you don't show up we will attack the city. ( evil laugh)

Alyssa: She wouldn't do that.

Cassie: that's too cold.

Katherine: If you think I wont I will do it, remember you have one hour pink rangers. Kimberly I will be waiting for you.

Before the screen went offline she gave an evil look with red eyes glowing.

Zack: I guess this is a bad time for to show up.

_Zack original black ranger._

Kimberly: Zack you're here?

She gives him a hug.

Zack: Its good to be back, but not when a pink ranger has turned evil on us.

Kimberly: So why are you back?

Zack: I am here so we could call the zords. Rita is here that's why I was summoned by alpha. But none of us wasn't expecting this.

Kat: Were going to reconfigure the megazord so all 11 of the pink rangers can be inside it. This is why Zack is here.

Alpha 5: But Since Katherine has turned evil again, the tables has been turned.

Kimberly: alpha I missed you.

Alpha 5: I missed you too Kimberly:

Back on the battlefield

Rita: ( Evil laugh) This is great, we now have a pink ranger on our side.

Scorpina: What's more interesting is that our numbers matched the pink rangers.

Goldar: Your right, they wont be working as a team with 11 special elite soldiers like us. There's too many of us.

Devastation: Not likely, what about the other male rangers? wouldn't they come and help them?

Katherine: Not likely, Kimberly is their leader. The pink rangers reunited to save the earth again. The guys are only as support.

Rita: Tell me Katherine, who is your allegiance to?

Katherine: My allegiance is with you empress Rita.

Rita: And?

Katherine: To destroy the power rangers, mainly Kim.

The both laugh evilly

Morgana: Why does she wants to fight Kim so bad?

Goldar: I will tell you.

Back in the command center

Dr. K.: By the calculations of your ranger suits, we only need an hour to reenergize your suits. Right now its at 60%.

Jason: That doesn't matter now, my only interest is finding out how to help Katherine.

Tommy: Karone, you were evil once, by the spell of Dark Specter. How did you turn on the side of good?

Karone: Tommy! Dark Specter never put a spell on me, I was raised evil. It was Zordons waves that turned me good again.

Tommy: Darn it. that's not going to help us.

Rose: Think, what made her good before?

Kimberly: Well! She became good because after I got hurt because my powers were depleting. After she saw me fall, Rita's evil spell went away after seeing me lying helpless. So that is how she became good again, only.

Tommy: Only this time it's a different ball game. She wasn't suppose to be evil again, she spent her time and life to save the earth.

Vida: The only way for her to become evil again is that she had a desire to do one thing, remember what she said before we left? She stated that she wanted to fight Kimberly only, and when Rita ordered her to attack Tommy she refused.

Kimberly: What your saying is that she always wanted to fight me, to see who the best pink ranger is?

Jason: That's insane, I never heard anything like that before. It seems to me that as soon as she defeats Kimberly she will become good again. Look at this another way, Kimberly is going to be weak and will be destroyed.

Cassie: There should be no evil in her at all. Just kindness, that's what I see in her. Justin told me how caring she was around him.

Doggy: Interesting suggestions, but these are all theories we don't know for sure.

Tommy: Vida you were evil once, what happened? How did you become good again?

Vida told Tommy.

( I really don't know how she became good again, I saw the episode, but never finished the episodes. I figured a spell was broken.)

Tommy: I don't think that will help.

Alyssa: Hold on, I think I know what Vida meant earlier. Let me know if im wrong Vida. Is there a possibility that she had a desire to fight Kimberly while she was evil. And didn't that last bit of evil merged with her, because she still wanted to know who is the best?

Vida: Good job Alyssa.

Alyssa: Thanks.

Zack: This is nuts.

Alpha: It could be true, remember Tommy you were once controlled by Rita. Didn't you wanted to see who was the best against Jason?

Tommy: I wasn't a Red Ranger.

Jason: Tommy! I believe alpha means by Ranger.

Tommy: Yes but that was when I was controlled by Rita, all of her spells is gone not a trace left inside of me. Part of me wants to know who is the best, but I have no grudge against Jason.

Jason: What? You think you can take me on?

Tommy: Maybe.

Jason gives him a cocky look.

Doggy: Now guys, we got bigger things to be concerned about.

Back on the battlefield

All of the evil villains are talking and laughing, while doing so Katherine stands near over a cliff staring at the battlefield by herself with an evil look waiting for time to past by.

Goldar: That's why Katherine wants to fight Kimberly.

Morgana: That makes perfect sense.

Goldar: yep that's another way for evil spells to stay, if they continue to have that kind of desire after stop being evil then that part of evil spell darkness will lurk inside them waiting to be awake again. Remember she had that desire while evil, her big mistake was is not getting rid of it after becoming good.

Morgana: Fantastic! I don't think I have ever seen two rangers fight each other.

Goldar: remember its only a possible theory about Katherine. On the other hand, I have seen rangers fight each other it's the most awesome thing in world to see. I just hope well succeed.

They both laugh.

Devastation: You have a strong powerful son over there.

Scorpina: Thank you.

Devastation: I never seen a skilled warrior like him in a long time.

Scorpina: We have been training him since birth, he's been discipline none stop. We taught him everything.

Devastation: The evil look on his face says it all.

40 mins have past.

Scordar: I grow of tire of waiting now, its been nearly an hour now. I want to have some fun, I want to fight or destroy something.

Scorpina: Now be patient son no need to be hasty.

Katherine: No he's right, the rangers have been gone long enough now. Their suits is sure to be recharged by now.

Rita: Then what you suggest we do Katherine? You going to call them out?

Katherine: No I got a better idea.

Rita: What is it?

Katherine: Since Scordar wants to have some fun and destroy things how about he attacks Reef side city.

Rita: That's a wonderful idea I like the sound of that. ( evil laugh).

Goldar: Of course what a brilliant plan.

Katherine: Scordar and myself should go, I want to destroy something also. Plus when the rangers see me they would surely come after me even while their suits are not fully recharged.

Devastation: I like the sound of that idea.

Rita: Your such an evil girl Katherine. ( evil laugh).

When kat heard this, the spell starts to die down overcoming it and coming to her senses again. Rita realizes whats going and before she could turn good again, she aims her wand at her making her evil again.

Rita: Katherine and Scordar will attack Reef side right now, go and have some fun.

_Maybe doing this will distract her from being good again while the evil gets rid of it._

Scordar: Yes my queen.

They both disappeared by teleporting to reef side city.

Finally, they arrive in the middle of the city downtown. Some of the citizens becomes shock and awe.

Scordar: Now its time to have some fun.

He focuses all of his energy to his sword then releases the energy destroying things in his path. A huge fireball erupts, citizens start running around in circles cars are blowing up, streetlights are falling down. Scordar releases another powerful energy attack at a building causing a huge hole in it. They walk along the streets continue causing destruction.

Katherine: Lend me your sword so I can destroy things!

Scordar: With pleasure.

He puts his energy inside the sword then gives it to Katherine.

Scordar: I put my energy inside the sword that way you can launch energy attacks.

Katherine: Thanks! I cant do what you can, much appreciated.

She raises the sword up and launched it into the streets causing huge explosions making people jump in the air. The effects of this wrecks havoc and destruction. Another energy is launched again causing a big explosion where cars are flying 10 feet flipping in the air.

Katherine: This is so much fun.

Scordar: You feel the adrenaline rush?

Katherine: Yes it feels so good.

Both Scordar and Katherine jump on a 30 story building so they could get a better high ground. Once getting up there, Katherine launch another energy attack with the sword while Scordar uses his eyes making another huge explosions. A quarter of Reefside have been destroyed, most of the downtown buildings had fires and huge holes in them up.

Katherine: I wonder where the school that Tommy teaches, it would be great destroying that.

She launch another energy from the sword destroying things, she tries again only this time causing less damage.

Scordar: Hmm. The energy I put into that sword is fading. I guess I will have to put more in it.

Katherine: Never mind that lets get to the school.

Scordar: There is a map in that book over there.

They jump off the building, Katherine grabs the book and explains it's a phone book.

Katherine: Well what you do know, its over there in that direction. Lets go!

Scordar: With pleasure, by the way I have something else for you.

He conjures up another sword, he then puts his energy inside it until giving it to Katherine.

Scordar: Now you have your own sword for now, I put enough energy in it. Until it runs out just give it to me and I will put more in it. (evil laugh).

Katherine: Just look at this city.

As they walk they look around them, most of the cities buildings are destroyed, either by huge holes in them or has small fires on them. Including the streets too, destruction of cars and everything.

Within minutes they finally made it to the school.

Scordar: So this is it?

Katherine: Tommy works here, I'm sure he has people he cares about working here.

Scordar: Then lets destroy this thing now.

Katherine: Not yet! I want Tommy and Kimberly to see this, I'm sure their alarm has gone off already.

They both laugh evilly.

Tommy's command center

The alarm sounds as the computer screen shows the city of Reef side in ruins. All of the rangers are in shock.

Dana: Who did this?

Vida: Just look at that I have never seen so much destruction before.

Doggy: How in the world did the alarm did not go off until 50 minutes later.

Tommy: This hasn't been going on for 50 minutes or less. At least I don't think so, my command center is designed to go off when the city is under attack.

Alyssa: Your telling me that who ever did this only within minutes?

Rose: No one can do this within minutes, it takes an hour at best to cause so much damage.

Gemma: Not unless if there was a giant monster in the city.

Haley: If there were a giant monster the alarms would go off like crazy.

Kimberly: I'm going to agree just like in the old command center the alarms went crazy. But who would do such a thing?

A female reporter appeared on the computer screen, describing the events of what happened.

Female reporter: Just minutes ago Reef side was under attack destroying everything in site. The ones who did this could not be id by the witnesses that saw the events occurred. But we can tell you is that it was a female and a male person wearing what looked like gold armor.

Zack: Goldar did this?

Jason: No way I'm sure that Goldar and the others would allow us to wait, but not go out and destroy the city.

Female Reporter: I have an eyewitness who saw the whole event. According to him he says he can describe them and even what they were doing.

She walks over the eye witness survivor.

Witness: Your correct I saw the whole thing.

Female Reporter: Can you please tell us what happened?

Witness: The first thing I remembered is I heard huge bangs, and then I saw huge explosions of fire. Street lights and everything were either coming down or being destroyed. I saw cars being flown by the shock wave. I even saw them blew up the side of these tall buildings standing before us. I was surprised they didn't bring them down they just left huge holes in them.

Female reporter: Sir how were they doing this? With Rocket launchers? Bombs? What were they using?

Witness: I don't know, I never seen anything like it. To me they were using magic.

Female reporter: Magic sir?

Witness: I don't know what it was, at the same time it was like they were conjuring up magic energy through their swords that they were carrying.

Female Reporter: They were using swords sir?

Dr. K.: Goldar and Scorpina, its got to be them.

Cassie: That makes perfect sense to me.

Witness: Only one didn't have a sword, she just borrowed it from him and started firing and destroying things.

Rangers: WHAT?

Tommy: Morgana maybe? She doesn't have a sword but she can still conjure up energy. Wait it cant be Katherine.

Female reporter: Can you tell us what they look like?

Witness: Yes one was a female. She had blonde hair, human, skinny. I don't recognize her or ever saw her before. Another was a male, wearing what looked like armor gold plating. He had a tail, but at the same time he looked human, medium build with an evil look in this eyes.

Female reporter: You said he had a tail?

Witness: Yes that's what I saw.

Tommy turned off the computer screen.

Zack: Tommy im sorry this has happened.

Kimberly: This is insane, I never think Katherine would go this far in attacking the city like this.

Alpha: Well she has now.

Doggy: Tommy! We must stop her, even if it means destroying her.

Tommy: No I will find another way.

Dr. K.: series shadow is right dino series black. If it means sacrificing a ranger it must be done.

Kimerly: You must give her another chance, there should be a way to save her.

Jason: I agree, there is no way I want to do this.

Doggy: If things get out of hand, we must do it.

All of a sudden, the screen pops open and Katherine's face appeared on the screen.

Katherine: Hello rangers.

All looked at the screen.

Katherine: It has been nearly an hour, less than 55 minutes already? I'm sure your reenergized already. I am also sure you saw Reef side has been under attack already. That was me and Scordars doing. ( evil laugh)

Jason: oh man! This is serious.

Katherine: By the way, I'm sure you recognize the back ground that I am standing behind.

Tommy: No, it's the school.

Scordar: Why don't you sit back and watch the fireworks. I'm sure you have very important people in their. Watch this, ready Katherine?

Katherine: Ready!

They both turned and face the school, they raised their swords up all the energies surging through the sword. Once they were finished they released their energies and destroyed the entire school completely. Katherine and Scordar laughs.

Katherine: Our work is done! Kimberly you and the pink rangers meet us on the battlefield well be waiting.

Katherine and Scordar disappeared teleporting back.

Tommy bangs one hand on the table.

Zack: I cant believe she did that.

Syd: Its time that we need to get back out their. Dr. K. are we fully energized yet?

Kat: You know I forgotten all about that, lets see. Yes you are.

Tommy: I guess its time we head out there.

Kimberly: Tommy no your going to stay, this is our fight ok.

Tommy: What if you girls need our help?

Jason: Tommy they can handle themselves man.

Kimberly: This is our fight, if we need you well call you. Besides I can go into battlizer mode.

Cassie: Kim lets go.

All the pink rangers stepped back readying for teleportation.

Alpha: Be careful out there rangers.

The girls teleported back to the battlefield.

The battlefield

Bulk and skull looks over the horizon and sees fire and black smoke rising over the city of Reef side.

Bulk: Skull, do you see that?

Skull: Yes I haven't seen a site like that since the space rangers final battle.

Bulk: you know before the city became like that I believe that Katherine and whoever that kid is did all that.

Skull: How can Katherine do that much damage?

Bulk: I don't know nothing makes sense anymore.

Skull: look here comes the pink rangers.

The pink rangers arrived on the other side of the battlefield.

Kimberly: Well girls this is it.

Cassie: I do not like fighting against one of our own.

Vida: Trust me its not pretty.

Rose: The power rangers has always pulled through in the past during tough time. I'm sure we can pull this off.

Syd: I'm thinking this might be our final battle.

Karone: I agree, the enemies matches our numbers. Im afraid something might happen.

Kimberly: Come my friends, lets get this over with.

They start walking towards the enemy, doing the last march of the rangers walk. An epic walk.

Kimberly: The last march of the rangers. Its likely well go to our doom.

Think of the Lord of the rings last march of the ents song.

Rita: Ahh look the pink rangers have arrived.

Scordar: Its about time we can have some fun.

Katherine: Finally!

Katherine and the others jumps down the cliff landing. Katherine Stands in the middle of the group facing the pink rangers. All within 110 yrs from each other.

Kimberly: What is the matter with you Kat? This is not your style, and this is not the Katherine I know that would do something like this. Like attack the city for example.

Katherine: The good Katherine you know is gone now. The evil side of me is back now better than ever. Now you and I can fight. ( evil laugh).

Scorpina: You cant save her now rangers, she is one of us now.

Kimberly: I do not want to fight you Kat.

Katherine: You fight me kim and I will make you.

Vida steps over to Kimberly whispering: Kim I'm going to try and conjure good magic inside of her, so I could get rid of the evil spell so that she could be herself again.

Kimberly: If you do this how long will that last?

Vida: Your talking about putting a small spell in her. The thing is if I do that it will take time for the good spell to get rid of the evil magic, your looking about maybe an hour or so I do not know. After all the time I spent with my spells I will make her good again.

Kimberly: Well go for it, we might have a good chance.

Devastation: Enough of this small talk lets fight now.

Vida walks standing behind the pink rangers, she conjures up her wand as it lights up preparing a spell.

Morgana What is she doing?

Rita realizes what she is doing and does something horrible.

Rita: Oh no you don't pink ranger, your forgetting what I can do. Katherine your first order of business, destroy this nuisance destroy that pink ranger. DESTROY her.

Rita conjures up a spell with her hand and aims it at Katherine. A powerful magic surge rushes through Katherine. Immediately, she starts grunting and her entire body starts to shake and struggling like something stabbed her.

Rita: The only way is to destroy that meddling pink ranger, yes destroy her Katherine.

She makes a grunting scream and falls to her knees in pain. All of the pink rangers are in shock in what their seeing. Vida stops conjuring up her spell watching.

Vida: Rita has entered her mind.

Rita: We cant let her roam around free Kat. Destroy her Kat destroy her.

She struggle some more then looking at the pink rangers. The R shape letter on her head is flashing red.

Katherine: I refuse.

Rita: What?

Goldar: Huh?

Kimberly: Rita stop this now! You have gone far enough.

Scorpina: You better step back pink ranger.

Katherine gets up standing: Your business with Vida, she means nothing to me. I rather fight Kimberly, she is my only objective.

Rita: I think that's amusing Kat but I want you to listen to me. I'm serious, she is trying to ruin our plans. You don't want her to ruin everything do you? By every fiber in your body I command you to destroy her now!

She struggles again fighting to hang on.

Rita: Destroy her now!

Katherine: N.. No. Get out of my head! I already told you, and this is final. I will not be distracted from this anymore, I wont. You may have invaded my mind and body, it would take more magic games to stop me. But there is one thing you can never do, TAKE AWAY MY TRUE WILL.

She begins screaming, a long light reaching from the skies connects her while winds begins blowing in all different directions. Rita's wand begins to crackle with electricity until finally releasing the power away from Katherine. At the same time, some of the evil spells leaves Katherine's body since only there was only too much. In the end, Katherine starts panting.

Rita: This has never happened to me before with Tommy. How can this be?

Goldar jumps to rita: My queen please let me make a suggestion.

Rita: It better be good.

Goldar: Let her do whatever she wants ok. At the same time, we can have fun destroying the other rangers.

Rita: Fine! Katherine do whatever you wish.

Katherine: Glad that you finally see my way.

Vida: This is amazing, I have never seen anything like this before.

Tommy's command center

Zack: Did you see that?

Jason: Yes I did. Amazing.

Alpha: I have never seen anyone do something like this to Rita.

Tommy: Neither have I, she done a great job resisting her than I did.

Zack: Look at her muscles, she buffed up to a middle weight class.

Tommy: Your right she has.

Back on the battlefield.

Kimberly: I guess you been wanting to challenge me for a long time Katherine. I don't want to fight you but I guess I will have to.

Rita: Its time for the ultimate fight to begin. Putties come forth now.

15 putties appeared out of nowhere.

Rita: Here guys take these.

She throws down orange balls down at the elite soldiers for each one. They activated the orange balls becoming orange head crybots.

Orange crybot leader: Were going to have so much fun fighting, why don't you come and play with us pink rangers?

Kimberly: Girls it has been an honor serving with you. I know your afraid but we must stand strong.

Gemma: I have been through worse things, of course I will stand by with you.

Vida: We trained and prepared ourselves for any situations like this. Of course I am with you to the end Kimberly.

All the other pink rangers stood their ground symbolizing they will fight.

Kimberly: You see Rita! We stand by against you, we will not give up. No matter what, you will never break us apart.

Rita: Very well! Lets see how long you last in this fight. This is the ultimate battle between good and evil. A ranger vs. rangers, now we will see who will triumph. Go now!

Katherine: Zeo pink ranger power up.

She morphs into the zeo power ranger.

Goldar: Attack!

Goldar and the others runs and attacks the pink rangers widening their group numbers.

The pink rangers runs to battle. While running they morph into their ranger suit.

Syd: Spd pink ranger.

She morphs

Cassie: Shift into turbo.

She morphs while running.

Kimberly: mighty pink ranger power up.

Vida: Mystic force pink ranger.

All the other pink rangers morphs into their ranger suits while running to attack their enemies at the same time.

Skull: I wish you all the best pink rangers.

End of chapter 7

Im sure I did a bad job on this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review my chapter. I also hope this is amazing, I didn't think I would go this far, I didn't plan this. But im trying to make this a very good story.

Next chapter Katherine vs. Kimberly. What will happen?


	8. Katherine vs Kimberly part 1 of 3

Chapter 8

Forever pink

Katherine vs. Kimberly part 1/3

All of the pink rangers knows that their outnumbered. With Goldar, Katherine, Scorpina, Scordar, Morgana, Repellator, and Devastation the Elite enemies. monster 1, monster 2, monster 3, monster 5, monster 6, 7 orange head elite crybots, and 15 putties. Even though they know this, they keep fighting anyways.

Kimberly: Girls call upon your weapons!

Girls: Right.

They all call upon their weapons and continue on. All of the elite enemies besides Katherine, runs at them. All Katherine is doing is walking slowly towards Kimberly taking her time to fight.

Finally, the battle begins as enemies and rangers clash into each other fighting.

Bulk and skull is watching in horror as the rangers engage their final battle.

(Think of the Pokemon first movie Brother song. Brother my brother song. it's the fight scene. Think of it in your head.)

Tommy's command center

Brother my brother song playing

Tommy, Dr. K., Haley, Doggy, Kat, Jason, Zack and Alpha are watching the battle in fear and with remorse.

Alpha: This is terrible.

Dr. K: I agree.

Kat: This is heartbreaking.

Tommy: What a battle.

Doggy: This is hard to watch, especially for my ranger.

On the battlefield

My brother song continue playing in your head

Syd engages in a battle against an elite orange crybot, monster one, and a putty.

Rose takes on monster 2 with a putty.

Alyssa takes on 3 putties, 1 orange crybot, and repellator.

Jen takes on morgana and monster 5

Karone takes on against a putty, 1 orange head crybot,

Vida fights against devastation , and monster 3

Dana takes on scordar, 3 putties and a orange crybot and monster 4

Gemma and cassie teams up to fight against Goldar, and 3 putties.

Kimberly takes on the last 3 putties, monster 6, and 3 orange head crybots.

The fight isn't going so well.

Tommy's command center

Alpha: A ranger, is not meant to be in a fight like this.

Dr. k.: I agree. A ranger suit isn't meant to take that amount of damage.

Jason: This is almost too painful to watch.

Kat: This battle has to stop.

Zack: As much as I want to see that happen. I don't think so, the enemies seem to really want to rid the power rangers for good.

Tommy: I almost want to go out their and help them out.

Doggy: Under Kimberly's orders we cant go out there. We will wait and see how the battle progresses.

Alpha: I rather be sold to scrap or be torn apart than to see this treachery. I hate to see this. What good comes out of this?

Haley: Nothing but pain. I'm afraid if this doesn't stop or end quickly this will be the end of the power rangers.

Zack: As much as I hate to say it, I don't think this fight will ever stop. It looks like the rangers are willing to fight to the death to protect the earth and take the enemy with them or die trying.

Kat: That's a fight that will never end.

Haley: I agree.

Tommy looks at the screen not saying a word. Haley looks at him to see his face but cant, he just stares into the battle on the screen. He has tears running through his eyes knowing that this might be the end of the rangers.

Back on the battlefield.

Bulk: I cannot watch this.

Skull: me neither. But I must.

As Gemma and Cassie fight Goldar and 3 putties, he takes out Gemma with his sword. Cassie quickly destroys a putty until fighting against Goldar. Gemma gets back up to fight 2 putties. Goldar overcomes Cassie, but that didn't stop her as she gets back up to fight. In under a minute Gemma takes out the last 2 putties then fights against Goldar.

Rose quickly destroys a putty then fights off against monster 2. First, monster 2 takes her out. Secondly, rose gets right back up and does damage against monster 2. They continue fighting.

Karone engages in a battle against the orange crybot. They go at it, deflecting their attacks. The putty manages to grab hold of Karone until the crybot takes her down with his sword. She gets right back up destroys the putty by blasting it then fights the crybot.

Vida tries her best to fight against Devastation and monster 3. Her magi staff powers being used against Devastation has no effect on him it dazes him but keeps going. She gets overpowered by monster 3 and by Devastation. After all this she gets back up and continues fighting.

Jen brings out her chrono saber to fight against morgana and monster 5. She wacks monster 5, then goes after morgana. Monster 5 shoots an energy attack at Jen as morgana quickly jumps out of the way. In the aftermath, all the energy hits Jen causing sparks and explosions as she fall the ground. She gets up, but got grabbed by Morgana as monster 5 takes her down. Jen gets back up to continue the fight.

Dana tries to fight against Scordar, but he keeps hitting her with his sword. She does a roll as a orange crybot tries to stab her, but misses. She gets up kicks a putty destroying him. Scordar attacks her, she dodges his moves successfully then until grabbing her blaster. She shoots at him, but he deflects her shot.

Syd gets overpowered by an elite orange crybot and by monster one. She destroyed the putty very easily. She gets whacked twice then gets thrown 10 feet away. The orange head crybot uses his sword to launch an energy attack at her. He succeeds as sparks and explosion over powers her. She gets back up to continue fighting.

Alyssa takes out her saber and goes at it with Repellator, dodging his every move. She whacks him twice causing sparks. The orange head that is fighting her holds back and launches an energy from his sword. She dodges then does a kick destroying a putty. Repellator does an energy attack hitting her. The orange head jumps to do a final strike with his sword, she rolls over to avoid being hit followed by sweep kicking him. She tries to destroy him, only Repellator stops her.

Kimberly battles against 3 orange crybots, she damages them with her bow but doesn't do serious damage to them. A putty jumps and kicks her knocking her down, two putties grabs ahold of her. One orange crybot takes the fun by doing damager to her with his sword. A second crybot jumps in the air to do a final strike, Kimberly however, summons up her strength and puts a putty in her spot. Accidentally, the crybot destroys him. The other putty holding Kim, she destroys him easily. Laser explosions rocks around Kim dazing her until finding the source who shot at her, it was Katherine.

Katherine: I didn't want the soldiers to have all the fun. I want to play too.

Kimberly: Alright! Lets play!

Katherine: Foolish Kimberly, soon you will be destroyed.

Kimberly: Well see about that Katherine.

Katherine: Before we begin, I want the rest of you to fight the other rangers I will fight Kim myself.

The other warriors left to fight the other rangers. Monster 6 went ahead to fight against Karone. One orange crybot joins the fight against Vida and while another joins another fight against Jen. The last one fights against Rose.

They both enter battle stance, walking in circles.

Katherine: So I guess this is it.

Kimberly: We should be fighting together Kat! Not each other. I know there is some good in you Katherine.

They exchange punches and kicks.

Katherine: I told you the good Katherine is gone. You have no other choice to fight me.

Kimberly: Don't you care that Rita will take over this planet?

Katherine: Rita is my empress, I will be gladly to serve along side her.

Kimberly: What about your friends and family? She will destroy them too. Think about it! Everyone will be dead.

Katherine: Shut up! SHUT UP!

Katherine punches Kim but misses.

Kimberly: You know it to be true Kat. Rita is your enemy.

Katherine succeeds in punching Kimberly in the face, she gets knocked to the ground dazed. Although wearing a helmet, Kim doesn't get injured nor did Katherine's fist.

Katherine: I don't care about everyone else! They are of no concern to me, now get up and fight me Kimberly. NOW! I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I will not miss this opportunity.

Kimberly sweeps kicks her, then tries to stomp her as Katherine gets out of the way. They both do another fighting stance.

Kimberly: Fine! I guess I will fight you. It seems I have no choice. I wont stop you im ready to fight now.

Katherine: That's good to hear. So Kimberly the tables have been set. NOW LET US BEGIN!

Kimberly: So I guess this is it. Before we fight, how about we skip the warm up if that alright with you?

Katherine: By all means, I just hope my attacks wont make your body fragile. You see Kim, this is our fate, our battle.

Kimberly: Then let our fight begin.

Both of the girls run to attack each other. They exchange punches and kicks, blocking, deflecting, and flipping while attacking at the same time. Katherine does a round house kick as Kim dodges the attack. She goes for a punch but got caught by Katherine. She tries to back flip Kim to the ground in which she fails to do so. Both of them go for a punch to the face, only to be met by their fist hitting each other. By the effect of their fist hitting another fist, it caused an energy power surge making them stagger backwards.

Katherine jumps high up in the air, Kimberly does the same thing. The way they jump they were about 2000 feet high. Around that time, after aligned with each other, they are exchanging fast punches and kicks at the same time, while falling towards the ground. As their falling, instead of actually hitting each other by punching and kicking at the same time really fast, they are dodging their opponents attacks. By the time they are about less than 500 feet down, they stop fighting to get ready to land. When they land, Katherine waste no time and attack Kimberly by punching her in the stomach.

Kimberly gets knocked to the ground, then does a ground rolling flip to get back up.

Katherine: Take this Kimberly!

She grab her blaster to fire at Kimberly. Katherine misses every shot as Kim does back flips and side midair flip dodging. Katherine puts away her blaster.

Katherine: I see that your still doing gymnast.

Kimberly: You should remember that's the one sport I love. What are you doing? Still diving?

Katherine: No I gave that up.

They run at each other to attack, they exchange a punch. Without thinking or acting, they punch each other in face. Within 10 seconds they are stunned by the impact. Until Katherine recovered, she made the first move in punching Kimberly 7 hard punches in the stomach followed by a kick.

Tommy's command center

Kat: Just look at Katherine go.

Everyone looks at the screen seeing Kim and Katherine going at it.

Tommy: Katherine is determined to fight her.

Doggy: I don't think the rangers will last much longer by the looks of this fight.

Jason: I'm beginning to agree, its one against twos, and threes.

Zack: A ranger is meant to fight in teams, not alone. Just look at that, they take damage and they get up and fight.

Doggy: They are true rangers, they are true of heart, courage and honor.

Alpha: Katherine is too, its just that she needs help. She cant help what she is doing.

A door opens in the command center above Tommy's house, out comes 3 familiar rangers.

Tommy: Ethan, Conner, Kira what are you guys doing here.

Conner: We came here to find out what's going on around here.

Ethan: We were just in the city. I couldn't believe all the destruction that I saw.

Kira: I had to hide, I couldn't see who was doing it, but I heard that it was some guy with a tail that was destroying the city. I realize it was a monster. So we thought we come here if you know anything.

Doggy: The computer screen will tell you everything. It is also a pleasure to meet you dino rangers.

Conner: A pleasure to meet you too sir.

The three of them looks at the computer screen and sees all of the pink rangers in battle. They see two pink rangers fighting each other.

Conner: I recognize some of the rangers. Why is Kimberly fighting against Katherine this doesn't make sense.

Ethan: Look its Rita.

Jason: I see you done your homework.

Kira: Jason is that really you?

Zack: I guess Tommy has told you about the old days.

Ethan: Oh man it's the original black ranger.

Conner: We saw Tommy's archive footage of you guys.

Alpha: Perhaps I can fill you in on what's been going on rangers.

Back on the battlefield

Katherine: Why don't you try this on for size. Zeo 1 spin kick.

She does a spin kick and it hits Kimberly dead on. She gets knocked backwards after getting hit.

Kimberly: I will have to admit, you put up a good fight.

Katherine: Of course im putting up a good fight. I have been waiting for this moment.

Kimberly: We have been out of action for many yrs, I see that the both of us still havent changed our fighting style and ways.

Katherine: Lets see how we do with our weapons. I call up my zeo sword.

Kimberly: Power bow come forth!

Katherine: Enough of this talk, I want to fight now.

She runs after Kim and does a sword strike against Kim. She deflects her bow against Katherine. Both of them jumped really high up in the air at the same time. As they fall back to earth, they sword fight each other, each deflecting their opponents attack. In the aftermath after landing, both of them did one damage blow against each other.

Kimberly: Try dodging this.

She grabs her arrows and starts shooting at Katherine. She shoots 4 arrows at her within a 3 second delay. Katherine dodges all 3 of them, the last one she destroys her sword.

Katherine: Your gonna have to do better than that Kimberly.

Kimberly: I plan to do better.

All the other pink rangers lie on the ground in defeat and in pain, the enemy stands in groups laughing.

Morgana: Foot soldier, user your power against them!

Orange crybot: With pleasure! Be prepared rangers. Time for a shock.

The crybot sends an energy strike at the rangers, causing all of them to explode and fall to the ground. All of them had powered down.

Scorpina: Look at you! Your pathetic power rangers.

Devastation: This will be your end power rangers.

Goldar: You are nothing but worthless warriors, we just defeated you. Why don't you just surrender now?

Vida steps forward standing up to the others: Were rangers were not giving up. I am not giving up against morons like you.

Scordar: How dare you call us that, especially one of the best and greatest warriors standing right in front of you.

Vida: At this point, I don't care.

Kimberly: Oh no rangers you ok?

Vida: Were ok Kim don't worry about us.

Katherine: Your biggest mistake is taking your guard down Kimberly! Zeo 1 power kick spin.

Kimberly gets kicked, with this amount of force she gets pummeled inside a mountain wall about 3 inches inside the cliff.

Syd: Oh no Kim.

Vida: Don't worry about her, we got our own issues to deal with. Come on rangers lets morph back into action! You girls ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Vida: Magical source, mystic force.

Syd: Spd! Emergency.

Cassie: shift into turbo!

Gemma: Lets rocket!

Jen: Time for time force!

Rose: Overdrive Accelerate!

Dana: Lightspeed Rescue!

Karone: Go Galactic!

Alyssa: Wild Access! Ha.

Vida: Try this on for size! Magic Staff mystic wind attack!

Butterfly wings appears behind Vidas back followed by wind. The power moves to attack the enemies, it knocks them down off balanced. Vida then orders the attack and all the pink rangers rushes to attack them.

Meanwhile, Katherine walks over to Kimberly as she is stuck inside the mountain wall. Katherine takes out her sword and hits her with it twice causing spark damage.

Katherine: Whats the matter? Not winning as easy as you think?

Kimberly: I never said it was going to be easy, I'm sure this was going to be a tough fight.

Katherine: You wont be winning at all.

She slaps her 3 times in the face, but since Kim is wearing a helmet she takes no damage. Kim makes a grunting sound.

Katherine: What pink ranger? You feel humiliated is that it? Fool you don't know what its like to be like me, a second best pink ranger.

Kimberly gets punched and kneed to the stomach and face.

Katherine: Don't worry I will teach you what its like to be like me. Me a Zeo Ranger, the one thing that I tried to become like you. I was hoping to gain popularity, as the best zeo ranger. But no, I was still second best no matter what I did people would want to see you again instead of me. They would still choose you over me. According to what the people said they rather see the original pink ranger than to see the zeo pink ranger back in action. Imagine the added shame that you, twice, have destroyed monsters by your self, including fighting one by yourself while your sick.

Tommy's command center

Tommy: You got to be kidding me. Was Katherine really thinking this?

Jason: This is really low for Katherine.

Back on the battlefield

Katherine: I however, did not destroy any monsters by myself. Twice I have twisted my ankle. Trying to be like you, I still gain no popularity.

Kimberly listens to the whole thing while trying to figure out what to do.

Katherine: Its time to get what is mine, I will not live my life as a second best pink ranger. I will fight you to see who the best pink ranger is, but no more Kimberly, I will bring you down so I can become the best pink ranger.

She raises up her sword to attack Kimberly. All of a sudden, Kimberly summons up her strength, the cliff around her breaks apart and with all her might she punches Katherine in face really hard. Thirdly, she punches Kat in the stomach a few times followed by a kick.

Kimberly: You must be really insane if you had this kind of thinking Kat. I'm sorry if I was more popular than you.

Katherine: As of now, I want to know who the best pink ranger is. Enough of this chat.

Their battle resumes.

The pink rangers continue to fight against the others. Cassie gets pummeled by Goldar. He throws another energy attack damaging Cassie even more. She lies on the ground in defeat.

Goldar: Just give up Pink turbo ranger.

Cassie: I don't think so Goldar.

Orange crybot: She is just stubborn!

Cassie gets up to fight the orange head but gets defeated then powers down involuntarily.

Goldar: Your going down pink ranger. Prepare to be destroyed.

Explosions rocks Goldar and the orange head crybot. They look at where the source came from and finds a monster high above the cliff. Cassie recognizes him.

Goldar: Who are you?

Cassie: I cant believe this, you saved me again. Wasp what are you doing here? And I thank you for helping me.

Wasp: I just couldn't see you helpless like that. I came here to help you defeat these guys.

Goldar: You think you can defeat us? Your standing in front of a true warrior. What makes you think you can defeat me?

Wasp: You will pay for what you did to my friend. You may be a warrior, but it wont stop me from attacking you. Here! Eat this monkey face.

He shoots an energy attack at Goldar, sparks and explosions rock him.

Cassie: Lets do this together Wasp.

Wasp: I am with you Cass. By the way what is up with those two.

He sees the pink rangers fighting each other. They both jump in the air again. Katherine tries to punch Kimberly only Kim grabs her fist and hold on. Kim does a punch too only Kat grabs her fist and they hold on to each other. The only thing they can do is knee each other. They do, only instead of one damaging the other, their knees hit each other causing negative purple sparks.

Cassie: The zeo ranger, the one with the circle visor is under a spell by that evil witch over there named Rita. She is against us now and wants to fight that pink ranger.

Wasp: That's terrible.

One by one the pink rangers gets defeated by their enemies and rejoins with Cassie and Wasp.

Wasp: Rangers!

Scorpina: I see you have some help. It wont matter, we will destroy you too.

Wasp: Not if I can help it. Rangers! Cassie? Are you ready.

Cassie: With you fighting along side me! Of course I am.

Rangers: Were ready.

Cassie: Lets Rocket!

She morphs and everyone enters the battle again. Two orange head crybots runs ahead to fight. Only they get destroyed by Wasp easily as he fights another enemy.

Kimberly and Katherine enters battle stance. They stand taking their breath, not attacking each other. Both of them are worn out from fighting, so they stop to take a quick breather while they take defensive positions incase if either of them attack the other.

Kimberly: Do you really want to prove who the best fighter is? Is it really that important to you?

Katherine: Yes! It is worth every breath of my body.

Kimberly: I guess I will have to stop you. Even if it means going battlizer mode. On my part, I don't want to go that far.

Katherine: By all means, don't go easy on me Kimberly. This is a fight. Why don't you just bring it on.

Kimberly: I guess I will have to.

End of chapter 8.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. If everyone watched power rangers in space, wasp the monster was never destroyed. So I thought I bring him back to help cassie. Please go easy on me, I tried my best with katherine and kims conversation. This is suppose to be a what if situation about kat. I want to make it a good story, I know what im doing. Next one will be interesting.


	9. Katherine vs Kimberly Part 2 of 3

Chapter 9

Forever pink

Katherine vs. Kimberly part 2 of 3

Vida: Its time to get serious. Magi staff, Legendary Source, Mystic Force.

She transforms into the legendary warrior.

Morgana: You have got to be kidding, another ranger upgrade?

Vida: Yep and your not going to like me one bit Morgana.

Katherine: Get on with it Kimberly!

Kimberly: All right you asked for it. Mighty morphin power ranger, Battlizer. Activate battlizer, cyber mode complete.

Katherine: Now lets see how well we fight.

Katherine makes the first move to fight. She makes the first 3 strikes, it gets deflected by Kim very easily until she hits Kat defeating her. Katherine gets up again to go at it, she tries all maneuvers from punching, kicking, slicing and dicing, and all other flips. However, since Kimberly has an upgraded battlizer she can move a lot faster. Katherine tries one maneuver by jumping high up in the air. Kim does the same, and since Katherine's plan didn't work Kimberly just whacks her with her sword bow several times. When they reached the ground, Katherine lies on the ground in defeat as Kimberly stands there.

Kimberly: Come on Katherine its not worth it.

Katherine: I still have a few things up my sleeve.

Katherine gets up; surprisingly she sends an energy ball attack at Kim causing damage to her. All of this happens quickly.

Katherine: I told you I had something up my sleeve.

Kimberly: You cant do that forever Katherine.

Katherine: You may be right Kimberly, but I have something else where our battle can be even. Rita are you ready?

Rita: Yes of course I'm ready.

Katherine: Give me the power my empress.

Rita shoots her magic lightning at Katherine, a stream of light surrounds her then on her shoulders, elbows and down to her leg calf with skinny thin metals appearing. Katherine and Rita laughs evilly.

Katherine: This power. It feels so great. You see Kim, I also have cyber mode too.

Kimberly: Your really anxious to fight me at my level aren't you?

Katherine: Whatever it takes.

Kimberly: Katherine don't you see, you are blinded.

Katherine: No I am not! Rita has given me true power.

Rita: Enough of this talk, Katherine destroy Kimberly now!

Katherine: As you wish.

The other rangers are still not doing so good even with wasp around. All of them are still getting bested by the enemy. Wasp however, destroyed all of the orange crybots. Vida is holding her own against repellator. Eventually everyone regrouped.

Wasp: How does it feel to be fighting against your own kind?

Goldar: Your no warrior, you should be fighting with us.

Monster 3: You should be ashamed of yourself.

Wasp: I am glad to be fighting along side with the rangers. I hate people like you that destroy things. Cassie is the only one that showed me kindness.

Cassie: Wasp also saved me, this is the second time he has done this.

Morgana: Well we can also destroy him too. Attack.

Jen: BATTLE CRY.

All of the pink rangers rushed to attack shouting at the same time. Morgana, Scorpina, Scordar and Goldar shoots energy at the pink rangers missing. All engaged in battle. Vida fights scordar in legendary mode. She holds her own against him. Two pink rangers, Rose and Syd fights against Scorpina. They take out their swords to fight her, with her quick speed, Scorpina takes them out with her sword. The two pink rangers gets right back up to fight. Scorpina hits Syd as she staggers, then turns around entering a short sword fight against Rose until finally hitting her. Syd gets kicked by Scorpina as Rose quickly brings out her blaster to fire at scorpina. As a result, Scorpina slices Roses hand causing her to drop her blaster then holding her arm. Syd jumps in to fight Scorpina, they go at it by hitting each other back to back.

Tommy's command center

Tommy: The rangers are being overwhelmed even with wasps help.

Jason: I say we get out there to help.

Doggy: Not yet! Those pink rangers are not giving up without a fight. If all hopes fails we will be out there.

Zack: Man I so want to go out there, I havent been a ranger in so long, especially been in a fight like this.

Everyone else just watches the battle.

Back on the battlefield

Devastation talks to monster 1 in private along with morgana: We have got to destroy wasp, he has been a nuisance to me for the last time. He is the reason why the pink rangers are doing so much better.

Morgana: What do you want us to do?

Devastation: Find away to-

Explosions rocked them, they turned to see who did it. It happened to be Jen.

Jen: Enough of this talk and fight.

Devastation: Monster 1 take care of her now.

Monster 1 ran after Jen to fight.

Devastation: As I was saying try to get all of the pink rangers in a circle so I could do my business. Im going to keep them inside the circle. We will then have the opportunity to destroy wasp for good.

Morgana: I will tell the others, this will be fun.

Kimberly and Katherine are still going at it. Swords clashing against swords, one of the most toughest battles Kim has ever been in. For the longest time they been moving fast dodging each attack, doing all kinds of flips and maneuverability's.

Kimberly: I have to admit. Of all the battles I been in, your far by the best.

Katherine: I will have to say the same thing.

Without warning, Katherine attacked Kimberly and finally does a huge about of damage to her. She falls in defeat, but she never powers down. Her energy level has decreased dramatically.

Katherine: One more hit and your finished.

Kimberly: I don't think so Kat, I guess its time to take it to the next level. Battlizer sonic mode hya! Battlizer mode 2 complete.

Kim makes another transformation with the green rangers dragon shield and two swords.

Katherine: Poor Kimberly you think that actually reenergized your suit? According to my visor your energy level is still low.

Kimberly: You may be right, but I still have one more thing up my sleeve. This will increase my energy levels back to normal.

With her secondary sword, she puts the handle up to her mouth, and plays a familiar song. All of the pink rangers immediately stops the fight focusing on the source of the sound. Including everyone else.

Scorpina, Goldar, and Rita: NOT AGAIN!

Kim replays the dragon song flute again. 4 times she makes the sound. All of a sudden, she starts glowing. Kimberly has regain her energy levels back to normal and is at full power.

Tommys command center

Tommy: Haley did you put that in there?

Haley: Yes Tommy I did. I hope you didn't mind. I thought you would love to hear that sound again.

Tommy: Haley I'm glad you did this it brings back memories and im glad kim is doing the song.

Jason: I thought I would never hear that again.

Dr. K: If you guys were paying attention some of that extra energy went into her shield. I'm getting readings that she is now at full power.

Back on the battlefield

Kimberly: What are you afraid of Rita? You thought I was going to summon the dragonzord? No! I did this to regain my power, I feel better than ever.

Katherine: Now we can really fight.

Devastation: Get on with it guys do what your suppose to do.

The enemies did as they were told, without warning they attacked the power rangers until all of them were in a group. Devastation summoned up his fury circle, he locked them in the circle where they cant get out. As a result, he used some of his power to drain the energy of the rangers then stopping at the same time.

Goldar turns towards Wasp: Now we can destroy you for good.

Repellator: Your fate has been sealed.

Wasp: I am not going that easy. Devastation you better let the rangers go if you know whats good for you.

Devastation: Why don't you bring it on, come and get me.

Wasp rushes to attack Devastation as he fights through a blockade. He goes through morgana, scorpina, Repellator, monster 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, then Goldar. Devastation shoots his gun at Wasp stopping him in his tracks dazing him. Scordar does a high flying kick to wasp. As Wasp gets back up, he gets attacked by everybody, Morgana shoots her energy attacks at him, Scorpina shoots her stinger directly at him. The other monsters shoots energy at him. In the aftermath, half of the energies damaged him. Scordar and Goldar slices Wasp with their sword. Cassie watches in terror.

Cassie: Wasp no. Leave my friend alone!

Devastation: You will watch him die in agony. (evil laugh)

Wasp keeps taking damage by the enemy, He suffers in pain. At opposite sides, Scordar and Goldar runs towards Wasp, when they get to him, they initiate one final blow to Wasp. Devasation finishes up his fury circle damaging the rangers causing them to power down. Scordar picks up Wasp one last time, Goldar slices Wasp in the chest one last time. Wasp falls in defeat as he lies on the ground bleeding, even with an open chest wound.

Cassie: Wasp no!

She runs towards Wasp to comfort him, Goldar and Scordar walks away to join with their group. Cassie is in tears as there is nothing she cant do, seeing all the damage wounds Wasp has on him.

Wasp: I'm sorry Cassie I tried to save you. I am glad that I got to fight along side you once more.

Cassie is in tears: Don't say that, your gonna make it, you will be fine.

Wasp: No there is nothing you can do, please Cassie finish the fight.

Cassie: We still need you to fight along side us and help us win. I can get you medical help.

Wasp struggles in his speech and coughs: I will die in a few minutes Cassie, you know this, please finish the job. I have served my purpose, I did my best to help you.

Wasp died in the arms of Cassie, she is in full tears. The other pink rangers surrounds them in a circle bowing their heads to Wasp. Cassie becomes angry then turns to face their enemy.

Cassie: You have destroyed my friend. Now you will pay.

Enemy groups: Bring it on!

Cassie: Oh I will. Girls are you ready?

The girls: Ready!

Cassie: Its time to morph into action!

All of the pink rangers morphs back into power rangers. Vida enters legendary mode and Syd enters swat mode. All of them engages into battle against the enemies.

Kimberly and Katherine goes at it. Katherine could hardly do any damage to Kimberly at all. But Kim however, does some damage to Katherine. There were times that both of them jumped high up in the air, sword fighting each other.

Kimberly: Katherine why don't we just stop the fight, its getting no where at all. We are equally matched.

Katherine: I don't think so, I will not stop until one of us is down. I now have the opportunity to fight you I will keep going till the last breath of my body.

Kimberly: The real Katherine I know was such a sweetheart with kindness, don't you know what you are saying?

Katherine: ENOUGH!

Kim and kat continues their battle. Katherine brings out her blaster to fire at kim. While doing so, Kimberly does back flips avoiding each shot. On her last landing, Katherine fire one last shot, Kimberly sees this coming and does a midair side dodging. After wards she activates her shield blasters and fired at Katherine. She gets hit by the blast fire, as she gets up she does a super zeo spin kick. With her at cyber mode this happened so fast it caught Kimberly completely off guard.

The pink rangers continue to fail against their enemies. Vida does ok but is still getting bested by the enemy.

Back in the command center.

Tommy: That is it, they need our help now. I'm going out there.

Doggy: Yes I say its about time.

Jason: Lets do this.

Zack: Oh man its about time were going to have some fun. I have been waiting for this.

Tommy: You guys help the other pink rangers, I'm going to help Kimberly with Katherine, im going to try and make her good again. Ok! You guys know what time it is?

Jason: Oh yeah I do. ITS MORPHIN TIME!

Zack: Mastodon

Jason: Tyrannosaurus

Tommy: Ready! Dino Thunder Power up ha!

Doggy: Ready! Spd emergency.

Back on the battle field

Jason: Hya!

Zack: Hya!

Tommy: Hya!

Doggy: Hya!

Jason, Zack, and Doggy went to help the other pink rangers. Within minutes after joining the fight, the rangers finally got the upper hand. Tommy went ahead to help Kimberly fight against Katherine. After a while, Tommy and Kimberly manage to take Katherine down for a moment.

Tommy gets in between Kim and Kat: Katherine, please listen you must stop this, this is not the real you.

Katherine gets up: You better get out of my way Tommy. Now!

Kimberly: Please Kat, enough of this.

Katherine runs towards Tommy, fights him till she defeats him then fights against Kimberly. Instead of Katherine defeating Kim, she defeats Katherine taking her to the ground again.

Tommy: Fine will this help? Power down!

Kimberly: Tommy be careful.

Tommy: Don't worry, Katherine did this to me before. I want to see if this will work.

Katherine: You just made a mistake by powering down Tommy. With my sword I will take you down.

Katherine makes the effort to attack Tommy to destroy him. However it fails, Kimberly interferes shooting her with by using the shield blasters. Tommy immediately morphs back into the black ranger.

Tommy: Katherine please listen. Your not an evil girl.

Katherine stops walking towards her friends immediately stopping at what Tommy just said. Tommy realizes what's going on as he sees Kat looking the ground in confusion.

Tommy walks slowly towards Katherine talking to her trying to convince her mind: Don't you see Katherine? Your not evil. You're a kind gentle person, who is a good girl.

Katherine puts her sword up to Tommy's throat: Your wrong Tommy! I'm… not… good. I'm… evil.

Tommy: No Katherine. Your good, you care about your friends. Your not evil.

Katherine begins to struggle to either hit Tommy or not.

Rita: Katherine don't listen to him. He's trying to turn you against me.

Katherine: No… I must follow my empress.

Tommy: Your going to listen to her? She is the one who made you evil. You got to see the light, your good.

Kimberly realizes whats going on and remembers what Vida said. This was their moment. She quietly contacts Vida and tells her that its time. Vida sees the opportunity as Katherine begins to struggle putting one arm on her head. She immediately summons a good spell to overcome her evilness.

Katherine begins to struggle as the evil is being overrun by the good spell. Sparks and electricity begins to surround her and crackle. Involuntarily she power downs, then she starts struggling, grunting then a scream. The battle stops and everyone sees what's going on.

Goldar: What? No.

Scorpina; Great we just lost our pink ranger.

Rita: Not yet, I have a counter spell, Katherine isn't going anywhere.

Tommy: Oh no you don't Rita.

Tommy and Kimberly form a shield around Katherine getting ready to block the spell. Katherine continues to struggle until finally all of the evil energy has left her. Not a single trace of evil not even one. Katherine is good again now, the R symbol on her forehead is gone.

Karone: Yes she is good again, now lets continue this battle.

Katherine came to her senses, she gets up looks around: What happened?

Tommy: Don't you remember?

Katherine: Not much, I remember I was fighting Kimberly, I tried to stop that but I couldn't Kimberly I'm sorry.

Kimberly: Its ok Katherine.

Katherine looks over at the horizon and see smoke rising from downtown, she sees part of a building on fire in smoke: "What happened?"

Tommy: You don't even remember what you did?

Tommy picked Katherine up and jumps to a cliff to where they can see the city at a better view. Once Katherine saw the city, she asked if she did that and Tommy said yes. Immediately she remembered everything. She falls down in tears.

Tommy: It wasn't your fault.

Kimberly: You were under Ritas spell. You couldn't help yourself. I'm glad your ok.

Katherine is now in full anger: RITA! I nearly forgotten about her. She will pay for what she did to me.

Rita not far from where the other three are at knows that she is in trouble.

Katherine walks slowly towards Rita in anger: Zeo ranger 1 pink. You will pay for what you did to me. How dare you.

She brings out her sword. By the time she gets to Rita, she tries to strike her down with her sword. Rita summons up the barrier spell. Katherine looks at the spell in shock, which did not stop her. She continues to try and break through the barrier.

Katherine: You think this barrier will stop me? Your wrong Rita. You will pay for what you did. How dare you.

Tommy: Kimberly help the others in their battle. Your at battlizer mode, even the odds out for them.

Scorpina turns around and notices that her empress is being attacked by Katherine. She jumps high up to the cliff, and then does a high flying kick at Katherine until knocking her towards the ground.

Scorpina: You leave my empress alone.

Katherine: Get out of my way Scorpina.

Tommy: Katherine you got to stop this, you are overstepping your ranger boundaries.

Katherine: I don't think so, Rita deserves for what she did.

Tommy: Katherine look at yourself, your suit is fading.

Katherine looks and sees that Tommy was right. Her suit is nearly disappearing for how she is acting. She is slowly losing her powers.

Tommy: You keep this up you will lose your ranger powers. Your not suppose to be acting like this.

Katherine finally came to her senses: Fine! Your right Tommy! Don't you dare forget Rita you and I have a score to settle. In the mean time I will take you down Scorpina.

Katherine enters battle against Scorpina, she literally kicks her off the cliff, kat follows getting ready to attack Scorpina. All the other enemies are having a hard time fighting against the rangers, especially since, Jason and the others joined in. On the other hand, when Scorpina landed on the ground, Katherine lifts Scorpina up and whacks her in the chest with her sword. All the other enemies regroups with Scorpina as the rangers does the same with Katherine.

Kimberly: Your reign of terror is over.

Jason: Why don't you just give up.

Zack: You keep thinking we will lose, but when were together we overcome many odds.

Monster 5: I say we retreat. Were losing.

Scordar: You fool! Retreat? How dare you, we still have the upper hand.

Doggy: Why do you think you still have the upper hand? We have defeated you, what do you possibly have left.

Goldar: Prepare to meet your demise. Rita the time has come. You know what to do.

Rita: ( Evil laugh). I have been waiting for this. This is the end of the power rangers. Magic wand, make my monsters GROW.

She throws down her wand, and all of the enemies had grown very tall. Morgana, Scorpina, Goldar, Scordar, Repellator, Devastation, and all of the other six monsters.

Morgana: This is so great. I feel really tall. Rangers take this.

She shoots an energy blast at the Rangers, explosions rocked them.

Kimberly: Oh no were in trouble, its time we bring out our zords.

Tommy: Kimberly, call upon the old zords, when you do, they will come. Same thing for you pink rangers. Just shout We need dino zords. Alpha did a voice activation so you could call the old zords.

Other pink rangers: SWEET.

Jason: Ok rangers you guys ready?

Tommy: Its time to bring out an old friend.

He brings out a small dagger and plays the dragon flute song to bring rise to the Dragon zord.

end of chapter.

Well I hope everyone enjoy this chapter, im sure everyone is glad about the zords. If your wondering how the pink rangers will fit, im going to add more room so all of the pink rangers will fit. I thought about bringing the zords back for old times sake. Im trying to make it interesting.


	10. Call of the old Megazord

Chapter 10

Forever pink

Call of the old Megazord

All of the enemies has grown my Rita's wand. The pink rangers has called in the old Megazord . Tommy brings out his dragon sword to call in the dragon zord.

Kimberly: Ok rangers you ready. Repeat after me, just say we need Dino zord power.

Jason: I will be calling them out too, im controlling my old zord.

Zack: Lets do it.

Jason, Zack and the pink rangers: We Need Dino Zord Power Now!

Tommy brings out his dragon flute: Its time we say hello again old buddy.

Tommy sings his dragon flute, the Dino zords comes within minutes along with the dragon zord.

Jason: Zack, are you going to operate your mastodon?

Zack: Yes, only for a short while. I'm doing something different.

Jason: Alright, the pink rangers that will be operating is Kim, Katherine, Cassie, will be operating the zords, zack has something planned with the mastodon. Lets go.

All the rangers jumps into their new zords.

Jason: Rangers log on.

Katherine: Operating the saber tooth tiger! I cant believe how original this is.

Kimberly: Awesome my stereo is still the same, and its good to be back.

Cassie: operating the triceratops, how interesting.

Zack: Its time to do what I need to do. Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power.

The mastodon zord transformed into a lion thunder zord.

Jason: Ok rangers lets get these zords together.

All of the zords formed together doing their thing. The lion thunder zord attached itself making it a chest.

Megazord computer: Megazord activated.

Lightning strikes the megazord.

Kimberly, Katherine, Cassie, Karone, and Jen are in the head of the megazord. The other pink rangers are in the chest of the megazord green circle cockpit with the lion thunder zord.

Jason: Ok rangers were all together now. Kimberly you take the middle seat.

Kimberly: Right thanks Jason, please tell Karone to aboard the head of the megazord. The last remaining will be in the chest of the megazord.

Jason: You got it.

Jason jumped down then gave the pink rangers instructions on where they need to be. All of the pink rangers did what they were told. The dragon zord and the megazord met up with each other to fight. Both of them hit fist together symbolizing by saying hello and teaming together.

Goldar: You think you will beat us? Your going down.

Tommy: Oh yeah?

Tommy uses his flute again to get the dragon to attack. It shot missiles at its enemies dazing them.

Jason: Tommy don't you think you should bring out another zord?

Tommy: Read my mind. Red zeo 5 battle zord.

The zeo 5 battle zord showed up, Tommy jumped in and piloted the zord. All of the zords stands next together getting ready to fight.

Goldar: First off lets see how well you fight. You 6 monsters you will fight the 3 of them. Two against one of each.

The 6 monsters formed two teams each and chose to fight against the zords. Two of the monsters fought against the Megazord.

The Megazord did some punches against its enemies. However, the monsters landed more blows to the Megazord damaging it.

Kimberly: come on rangers keep it together.

Katherine: If one of them tries to attack we got to stop their blows.

Cassie: I agree.

The Megazord takes another blow then falls to the ground.

Syd: Come on girls we need to get back up.

The Megazord gets back up and continues fighting. The monsters bring out their swords.

Jen: Kim we need a weapon.

Kimberly: I got just the thing. I call upon the power sword!

The power sword falls from the sky and lands on the ground as the Megazord picks it up.

Dana: Oh yeah were kicking it old school.

Kimberly: Alright rangers lets do this.

Pink rangers: Right.

The Megazord battled the two enemies with its own sword. It whacks them doing several damaging hits on them. One tries to hit the megazord, but the monsters sword attack got deflected.

Kimberly: Alright rangers lets finish them off.

Syd: Kimberly wait, im putting those confinement cards inside the power sword.

Syd put two of her confinement cards inside the power sword, so that when it does its final strike, both monsters will be inside their respective confinement cards.

Doggy: They will be in there for a long time.

Once Syd told Kimberly to go ahead, they got the Megazord to do its final strike. Its eyes starts to flash, he raises his sword gathering energy, once the megazord was finish it sent a powerful energy attack at both of the monsters. The Megazord turns around standing in victory as they explode. Two of the confinement cards that the monsters were in the air and Doggy jumped and caught them.

Doggy: Good job rangers.

The Dragon zord whacks its tale at one of the monsters the does a powerful punch at another. Tommy, fighting the other monsters, managed to use the dragon flute to keep his zord in line so it could continue to attack. Within minutes the dragon zord defeated the two monsters and they were also got put into confinement cards. The dragon zord roared in victory until finally walking over to help Tommy.

Tommy: Lets do this old buddy.

The dragon zord shoots missiles damaging the monster. Tommy uses the battle zord ultimate attack punching the monster he is fighting over a thousand times. At the end of the battle, both the dragon zord and Tommy defeated their monster locking them inside the confinement cards.

Jason: How many of those confinement cards you guys got?

Doggy: As long as our communicator morpher has energy and is not damage we can put our enemies in confinement.

Tommy's command center

Alpha 5: I am so glad to see the old Megazord and the Dragon zord again. So many memories.

Kira: This is awesome to see Dr. Os old zord.

Ethan: His dragon flute is amazing.

Conner: This is something you don't want to miss, im glad to have met doctor o.

Kat: I am very surprised that our confinement cards are able to work with the old zords.

Dr. K: I am amazed too, with some work we actually did a good job.

An another old friend enters the command center. She is covered with debris with minor wounds.

Kira: Elsa? What happened to you?

Elsa: I was in Reefside high. Only a few people survived the blast. I came here to find out whats going on.

Conner: I cant believe this has happened.

Kira: I am so glad your ok.

Haley: I will fill you in on whats going on. As you see the screen you know pretty much whats going on. On the other hand I will tell you our situation.

Back on the battlefield.

Scordar, Goldar, and Repellator joins together to fight the Dragon zord. For a while they fight. All 3 of them do damage to the Dragon zord till it gets taken down. Devastation fights against the megazord while morgana takes on the zeo battle zord.

Goldar: Its time to destroy this thing! I have been waiting for this for a long time.

Kimberly: Rangers we got to help the dragon zord. Lets Stop them at all cost.

Devastation: Not if I can help it.

Devastation gets in front of them. The megazord does a drop kick on Devastation knocking him down. After wards, the megazord battles Goldar and Scordar.

The dragon zord gets up and battles Repellaor. He gets whacked by his tail and gets punched. Followed by missiles. They battle it out.

Tommy does a good job fighting against Morgana. At one point, Morgana shot an energy attack at the zeo battle zord doing less damage to it. Morgana however did not last long in the battle. With so many punches the zeo battle zord did, Tommy defeated her then got sent into one of the confinement cards.

Repellator got defeated by the Dragon zord very easily and got sent into a confinement card.

Rita: Oh I'm getting such a headache.

Scorpina enters the fight against Tommy. They go at it, sending blows against each other.

Scorpina: You still put up a good fight.

Tommy: So do you, after all these yrs.

Devastation: Mind if I cut in.

The zeo battle zord gets shot by Devastation twice. Devastion brings out his sword along with Scorpina battling it out against the zeo zord. Tommy brings out his dragon flute.

Tommy plays the dragon flute song: : Dragon zord come help out.

The dragon zord comes and helps, he shoots missiles at Devastation dazing him.

Kimberly: All right girls its time to finish off Scordar before we get Goldar.

Rose: Yes lets do it, attack Goldar, take him down first, then we go after Scordar then we put him in confinement.

Gemma: I think that's a good plan.

Katherine: Lets see if we can do it. Kimberly you ready?

Kimberly: Lets take him down.

The Megazord battles against Goldar, their plans aren't easy as Scordar gets involved in the fight. At one point they manage to get Scordar out of the way just in time, they hit Goldar with the power sword with a powerful hit, Goldar lies on the ground hurt.

Scordar: Father no.

The Megazord goes after Scordar. They battle it out, sword fighting, the megazord does some hits to Scordar. Even so, the battle is even.

Kimberly: Come on rangers lets get it together.

The megazord manages to do another blow to Scordar as he does one of those falling to the ground.

Cassie: Alright lets do this!

The Megazord did its final strike. Its eyes starts to flash, he raises his sword gathering energy, once the Megazord was finish it sent a powerful energy attack at Scordar exploding and sent into a confinement card.

Goldar, Scorpina, and Devastion regroups.

Kimberly: Ok rangers, its time to do a system link with the dragon zord. Lets bring them together.

Pink Ranger: Right! Lets do it.

The dragon zord comes apart, the megazord attaches itself to the Dragon zord. Then, the tail sword comes down landing as the Megazord grab hold of it.

Kimberly: This is just like old times.

Jason: This battle will be over soon.

Zack: That sure does bring back memories bro.

Skull: Bulk, are you seeing this?

Bulk: Yes. I havent seen this in so long. I thought I would never see this again.

Skull: The power rangers will never lose when the old zords are still around.

Scorpina and Goldar attacks the Mega dragon zord. The zord blocks all of their attacks. With only two blows, the zord makes contact with his sword whacking both Scorpina and Goldar to the ground easily.

Devastation gets beat up by the zeo battle zord. He gets punched over a thousand times until he gets knocked down.

Kimberly: This battle isn't over yet. Its time we bring out another old friend.

Vida: Who might that be?

Tommy: Do it Kimberly!

Kimberly: I call upon the zord of Titanus!

Scorpina, Goldar, and Rita: What?

The Mega dragon zord fights Scorpina and Goldar one last time. It does another successful blow to them. Finally, until Titanus came into position, the Mega dragon zord landed on top of him. With one final blow, it shoots thousands of energy and missiles at Scorpina and Goldar, they explode until they were sent in confinement cards.

Goldar inside the confinement card: I will escape, I swear you I will escape.

Scorpina: You got my word on that too. We shall return.

Doggy holding the confinement cards hears the whole thing: Yeah I like to see you try your not going anywhere.

Devastation shoots the zeo battle zord and the other two zords. The zeo battle zord does one final hard hit to Devastation. He takes a huge blow. Then Titanus and the Mega dragon zord does another thousand missile shots until finally being sent back into the confinement cards once again.

Kimberly: victory at last.

Tommy and the rest of the girls jumped out of the zords. All congratulating each other. Rita however starts shuddering in fear. Katherine sees her and walks towards her along with everyone else.

Rita points her wand: Stay back, I warn you! Stay back. I mean it

Katherine brings out her blaster destroying Rita's wand: I told you that you will pay for what you did to me.

Kimberly: Its about time you get whats coming to you.

Doggy brings out the judgment scanner: Judgment time! Katherine hillard!

Katherine accepts the judgment scanner from Doggy: Yes, thanks. Rita! You are charged in an attempt to destroy the power rangers. You are also charged in holding me captive with one of your spells. Your fate is sealed. Judgment.

The scanner does what it always does. Within a second it found Rita guilty.

Rita: This isn't fair.

Katherine: Confinement mode.

Rita: You wont hold me forever, I will return.

Jason: This is a warning to all evil.

Zack: You mess with us we win.

Doggy: Justice will come.

Kimberly: Because the power rangers

Tommy: Will always be around.

Katherine: Once a ranger.

Cassie: always a ranger.

Dana: Just try and stop us.

Vida: Evil will never triumph.

Rose: no matter what happens.

Jen: We will always prevail.

Syd: We will never lose.

All rangers: We are the power rangers. Defenders of Earth.

Big explosions blew up behind them, with all of their colors from behind them. They even shouted out their respective animal and color names of what kind they are.

Katherine: Power down!

Doggy: Very good Katherine, now she wont be a bothersome any more.

All the other rangers powers down too.

Alpha speaks to the rangers via communicators: Rangers im telling the zords to go back to their respective hideouts. Tommy you will have to tell the dragon zord it to go back to its resting place.

Tommy: You got it alpha. Time to go old buddy.

Tommy does the dragon flute song again. The dragon zord roars as it heads to sea. The rangers watches as the dragon zord walks to see to its resting place. It roars again.

Kimberly: Good by Dragon zord, it was nice to see you again.

Zack: I never thought I see this day.

The dragon zord keeps walking slowly as the water line comes up to its chest. It does another roar. Tommy plays the dragon flute again.

Katherine: I thank you for helping us.

Syd: Its been a real blast.

Skull: I thank you for saving the day again.

Bulk salutes to the dragon zord.

The water line finally reaches the neck of the dragon zord. As it slowly sinks to the ocean, it turns around looking at the rangers. It roars at them as a goodbye. ( think of the Godzilla movie as it got hit by missiles on the Brooklyn bridge.

Kimberly is in tears: Thank you for helping us.

Tommy is in tears too: I thought I never would say goodbye like this. I cant believe this is the final time I see my buddy.

Kimberly still in tears: Tommy? You ok?

Tommy: I'm fine.

Syd: I'm glad I fought along side him

Alyssa: Same here.

Before disappearing in the ocean, the dragon zord did one final roar as it sinks into the ocean. Once landing on the ground floor, it lays down, looks at the sky then turns it head back. It made one final roar growl until going into sleep mode.

Bulk: it was nice seeing you guys again.

Tommy shakes Bulk and Skulls hand: nice to see you too.

Kimberly hugs them: I thank you guys for saving me.

Skull: Anytime, we done it before.

Bulk: I'm glad you became good again and saw the light Katherine.

Katherine: Thank you for not giving up.

Tommy: We have to go, will you be alright?

Skull: Oh yeah well be fine.

The power rangers teleported back to the command center as Bulk and Skull watched: Good job rangers.

Both of them turned around and headed to the city.

Off in the distance Finster looks at the battlefield, he was watching the whole thing. He turns around in disappointment and walks away.

Hours after the battle everyone inside the command center sits down and chats about their life and what their doing. Cassie is still upset about losing her friend, Katherine cheers her up and honors Wasps name. Finally, Doggy says good bye.

Doggy: well I believe its time to go. The sun is setting.

Jen: Yep its time.

Syd: Well commander im ready.

Kat, Syd and Doggy comes together saying goodbye to the others

Kat: It was nice meeting you Tommy. You too Rangers, I wish you all the best.

Tommy: You too.

Kat, Syd and Doggy teleported back to Newtech city.

Vida: Well, ladies it was nice knowing you. Kimberly I was glad to meet you.

Kimberly: I was glad to meet you too Vida. Take care.

Vida teleports back to Root coor.

Cassie: Kimberly and Katherine, It was good to see you. Katherine im glad to see you and team up with you.

Katherine: Take care cassie.

Jason: Well, I'm off.

Tommy: Take care Jason.

Jason: You too old buddy.

Jason and Cassie teleported out.

Kira: Well I'm off, I need head back to the studio for another record tomorrow.

Conner: I have a game coming up.

Ethan: So long guys.

Tommy: Catch you guys later.

Dana: Well it was a blast. By everyone.

She teleports out.

Karone: Before I leave I was glad to fight along side all of you, it has been a blast.

Kimberly: I was glad to meet you.

Karone teleports out.

Dr. K: Well were off.

Kimberly: Tell the blue ranger I said hi.

Dr. K: I will. He still hasn't forgotten about you when you walked out of the bus.

Gemma and Dr K teleported.

Zack: Its time to head back to Switzerland. I'm heading to angel grove first for old memories.

Tommy: you still doing that peace conference?

Zack: yep only two yrs left.

Tommy: What will you do after that?

Zack: Don't know yet. But I can say this. Peace at last. See you later.

Zack teleports out.

Alyssa: Yes Peace finally. Time for me to go.

Katherine: I guess its time for me to.

Kimberly: I guess I will see you in a week.

Katherine: I will definitely see you.

Kimberly: Be ready.

Katherine: I will. Peace at last.

Katherine teleports out.

Kimberly: I guess I should give you the power morpher.

Tommy: No keep it.

Kimberly: Well im going to miss you Tommy.

Tommy: Well I will see you in a week. I will be watching you.

Kimberly: I hope you will enjoy it. We are in peace at last. Goodbye alpha.

Kimberly teleports.

Alpha: Goodbye kim.

Elsa: I guess well see each other later then?

Tommy: Ever since what happened today we will. I'm glad that your ok.

Elsa walks out of the command center: Thank you Tommy.

Tommy: Well I guess this is it. Time to shut down.

Alpha: So this is the end?

Tommy: This is the end. We are at peace now. Our enemies is gone.

Alpha: Since that makes me feel better, im going into sleep mode.

Alpha walks over to a corner getting ready for sleep mode. Tommy shuts down the computers before getting to the door. Haley walks up stairs waiting for Tommy. One last time Tommy looks around the command center.

Tommy: Well I will not be coming down here anymore. You really don't have to stay down here Alpha.

Alpha: I don't mind Tommy. Our enemies are gone for good. Plus you live directly above, nothing wont happen to me.

Tommy: You have a point, goodbye Alpha, peace be with you.

Alpha: Peace be with you too Tommy.

Tommy turns off the master lights, the entire command center is in darkness, not one single light is on. Alpha finally shuts down in sleep mode knowing there will be peace in the world. Peace at last for him.

Tommy walks up the stairs and find Haley on the Baloney looking at the sunset. He walks over and gives her a hug. They both look at the sunset.

Tommy and Haley in tears: Peace at last.

Root core.

Vida stands over a hill overlooking the lake and sunset. Her sister Maddie accompanies her.

Maddie: Did you kick butt sis?

Vida answer with tears: Yes we did.

Matoombo joins along: Im glad you won.

Itassis: You did a good job Vida. I'm glad you pulled through.

Vida looks at the sunset with the others: Peace at last.

Newtech City

Kat is in the command center doing her work along with Sky the commander of the spd bridge.

Sky: Your getting that work done Kat?

Kat: Yes commander.

Sky: Where is Syd? I like to congratulate her later.

Kat: Sir I believe she is on the roof of the command center.

Sky: I will let her be for now. Let her enjoy her victory for now.

Syd stands on top of the command center looking at the sunset. Z joins her.

Z: Did you kick butt Syd?

Syd answer with tears: Yes. Peace at last.

London

Rose is at home in her back yard on the balcony looking at the sunset with some tears in her eyes.

Rose: Peace at last.

Unknown Location.

Dana in her home out side with her yellow ranger friend looking over the sunset.

Dana: Peace at last.

Corinth city command center

Gemma outside of the garage, looks at the sunset. Enjoying her moment. She is accompanied by her brother.

Gemma: peace at last.

Planet ko35

Cassie and Karone over looks the horizon staring at the sunset. Both enjoying the moment.

Karone: We are at peace.

Unknown location

Jen staring off to the sunset: Peace at last.

Australia

Katherine with her parents visiting. They don't know that she is a power ranger. But within only a minute to two minutes alone. She stares off into the sunset with some tears coming out.

Katherine: Peace at last.

Unkown location

Alyssa stares off into the sun enjoying her peace: Peace at last.

Florida

Kimberly watching the sunset through her back windows in tears.

Kimberly: Peace at last.

End of chapter

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am not done yet. I have one last chapter. I wonder what katherine and kimberly is planning. Please review my story and tell me what you think. I was trying to go original here and make a good story. Honestly I don't think I did a good job. I didn't put my all in it.


	11. Katherine vs Kimberly Final fight

Forever pink

Chapter 11

Katherine vs. Kimberly Final fight

My final chapter.

I present you the final chapter. Please enjoy and review my chapter(s). tell me what you think. Your questions will be answered.

A week later

Kimberly and Katherine meet each other on the battlefield. They walk towards each other until finally stopping facing each other. It has been a week since they last saw each other and fought against Scorpina and the others. Scorpina, Goldar, Rita, Morgana, Devastation, Repellator, and Scordar has been locked away in SPD command center inside their confinement

Kimberly : Well Katherine, I guess we have an old score to settle.

Katherine: Yes! We never really finished our fight.

Kimberly: Are you sure you want to do this?

Katherine: Yes I do want to do this. I want to finish our battle, just to see who would win that is all I care about and want to know. I have nothing against you.

Kimberly: So you want to see who is the best huh? That is fine with me, I also want to finish our battle and see who the best is.

Katherine enters her battle stance and position: Well I guess we can begin our fight. How do you want to do this?

Kimberly also enters battle stance: Well we can fight in our normal state, afterwards we can morph.

Katherine: Im fine with that. Lets just do our best don't be concern about going easy on me. You do your thing and I will do my thing.

Kimberly: Sounds good to me. One more thing, the first person who involuntarily powers down loses the fight. Lets not hurt each each other.

Katherine: I see, if our ranger suit can no longer handle taking damage, and whoever powers down involuntarily symbolizes that the battle is over and that person lost.

Kimberly: Yes and whoever doesn't power down is the winner.

Katherine: Fine by me. Lets begin our fight.

Somewhere off deep in space, on the planet onyx in a corner of a pub, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo are in a meeting discussing current events

Squat: So the rangers defeated Goldar and the others?

Finster: Yes I saw the whole thing. They brought back the old Megazord, the Dragon zord and the zeo battle zord

Squat: All that and they destroyed them?

Finster: No they didn't destroy them, they put them in confinement cards. Rita too. Baboo: All these yrs the rangers still defeated them. Did they see you Finster?

Finster: No they didn't, I was watching from a distance.

Squat: I guess this it, there is no way we can retaliate against the rangers.

Finster: For once, I agree. We can never surface again, I'm officially retiring from making monsters and attack the power rangers.

Baboo. Here! Here! I think will head back to my home planet and live there for the rest of my life.

Squat: I think I will remain here on planet onyx, in case if there is word that Rita and the rest has escaped. I doubt that will happen, I want to hear what is going on in the universe.

The three of them continue talking and drinking until someone comes through the door, all three of them are in shock.

Finster: Master Vile what are you doing here?

Master Vile: You guys give up so easily. I have come up with a plan. Our time has come.

Planet Earth; Kim and Kats battle field.

Kimberly: Lets see how well we do.

Katherine: Bring it on.

Both of them runs at each other to fight, Kimberly makes the first move, she tries punching, Katherine dodges and goes for a kick. Kimberly goes for a roll on the ground then does a sweep kick as Katherine dodges the attack. She goes for a kick, but kim leans backwards dodging. Katherine grabs hold of her, then flips her to the ground she goes for a punch, instead Kim catches her fist then flips her. Both get up in battle stance.

Kimberly: Your pretty good.

Katherine: I have been training for a week.

They exchange more punches and kicks and continue fighting. No matter what they did they keep dodging their opponents attacks.

Kimberly: I guess its time to morph.

Katherine: I agree, this fight isn't going anywhere.

Kimberly: Its morphin time! Pterodactyl!

Katherine: Its morphin time! Zeo Ranger one Pink.

Kimberly: Let the fun begin, I call upon the power bow!

Katherine brings out her sword then attacks kim. They sword fight each other, Katherine tries all maneuvers as Kim does the same. every time Katherine tries to whack Kimberly, she deflects her attacks. Katherine tries one manuever by jumping high up in the air. Kimberly follows. They exchange punches kicks and sword fights, either one not landing a single blow.

They finally land on the ground, Kimberly finally lands a kick to Katherine knocking her 20 feet away.

Katherine gets up: Zeo 5 spin kick!

She makes a successful contact on Kim, causing sparks and flying feet away. Katherine does another attack this time a pink fire ball energy attack doing another successful hit. Kimberly gets up and summons arrows to shoot at Katherine. She made no successful blows since Katherine destroys the arrows with her sword.

Kimberly: Your pretty good.

Katherine: Thanks try this on for size!

She brings out her blaster and shoots at kimberly, but misses as kim dodges the attack. Katherine continues to shoot Kim several times missing.

Kimberly: You think you can get a shot at me?

Katherine smiles and tries again, Kimberly backflips as katherine shoots her missing every shot.

Kimberly grabs her blaster: My turn!

Kimberly starts firing at Kat, she dodges her attacks too. Soon enough both of them perform all kind of dodging maneuvers and flips, back flips by shooting at each other.

( please use your imagination).

Katherine enters battle stance resting: I am glad that I will have the chance to see if I can defeat you. I was wondering when I get the chance to fight you.

Kimberly: Really? is that right?

Katherine: When Rita attacked me, a part of me wanted her to do it. I wanted her power so I could fight you and see who would win.

Kimberly is in shock: So you gave in to her magic? You allowed her to control you?

Katherine: Yes I did, it wasn't Rita controlling me, it was mainly the evil magic influencing me, I mainly wanted more power to fight you.

Kimberly: What about the city? Your telling me that was actually you doing all the things?

Katherine: What you saw was the evil part of me. Her evil spell awoken my evil nature, when she made me evil the first time and after I met you I wanted to fight you, that desire I had merged with my dark nature and her spell. Her spell was controlling me.

Kimberly: What about after becoming good? That includes taking my place as the next pink ranger? What about that?

Katherine: After I became good her spell was gone, I was no longer under control of her spell. After I became a power ranger, I still wanted to fight you to see who is the best pink ranger. That desire never left me, and it merged with my dark nature. When Rita turned me evil again, her spell awoken my dark nature that includes me wanting to fight you.

Kimberly: This is nuts.

Katherine: Only this time, her spell never controlled me, my dark evil nature took control. I was under the evil influence of my dark nature, honestly I don't remember some of the things I did. Especially what I did to Reefside city, I don't remember that.

Kimberly: What about our battle?

Katherine: Yes I remember the battle. My only desire was to fight you, so yes most of it was me.

Kimberly: What about the things you said?

Katherine: What I said was really me, my evil nature made it come out and say that.

Kimberly: I guess that was the evil part of you, the things that you said you must have kept that inside of you even thinking those things too.

Katherine: Yes I guess you could say that, but I still put it behind me and ignored it and when Rita conjured her evil spell on me_

Kimberly: Your dark nature took control and it made you say those things, my guess it must have went into your dark nature.

Katherine nods: I guess so you never know.

Kimberly: What about now?

Katherine: Well I still want to fight you, we never finished our battle. I still want to see who wins and who is the best. I am second best pink ranger. I want to know if I can beat the original pink ranger. Its ok Kimberly, I have no evil inside of me at all, Vida's good magic got rid of every evil inside of me, I am now good, I don't want to ever go evil again. I am surprised the zeo crystal didn't destroy me.

Kimberly: I believe there was good in you, but now since were here, do you want to continue our battle?

Katherine: Of course I do lets get this over with.

Katherine brings our her sword, while kim brings out her bow getting ready to fight.

Kimberly: Should I go into battlizer mode?

Katherine: I would have to say no, I cant go battlizer at all. You and I both know you can win.

Kimberly: Fair enough.

They charge each other, swords clashing against swords. Katherine slices Kimberly in the chest causing sparks and explosions and kicks kim sending her flying back. Katherine tries to attack her while shes on the ground, Kim dodges until she gets back up. Katherine tries to raises her sword for an attack, her biggest mistake is that she left herself wide open as Kimberly strikes kat with her bow.

Both of them run at each other doing a final strike, their swords connect their opponents as they face in different directions their backs to each other, sparks and small explosions rock their body and fall to the ground. Both of the girls gets up staggering, katherine however, attacks Kimberly, both make contact with their swords. Kimberly deflects kats attack. Katherine makes an aggressive attack causing Kimberly to drop her sword.

Katherine tries to whack Kim instead, she back flips dodging all of katherines attacks not making one contact. Kimberly manages to grab her bow, for a split 3 seconds she had her guard off, Katherine gets her blaster and shoots her causing sparks. Kim lies on the ground not moving.

Katherine slowly walks towards her: Kimberly are you ok?

All of a sudden, Kimberly shoots Kat with her blaster, she then gets up whacks her using her power bow. Kat suffers damage followed by a kick. All this happened so fast. Katherine summons an energy attack launching it at kim successfully hitting her. With them taking so much damage their energy suits are depleting, they don't know it.

As soon as Kimberly gets up, she jumps high up in the air, Katherine follows her doing the same thing. Once they met eye to eye they sword fight each other, only one time for each they whack their opponent with their weapon. After that, they didn't hit each other all the way to the ground. Both of them stood their ground, they enter sword fight in under 30 seconds they twist their swords around then connecting their swords.

( think of count dooku vs. Anakin sky walker on Geonosis.)

Kimberly makes contact hitting Katherine. Katherine does the same. Kimberly grabs Katherine by the arm and throws her about 40 feet away. Both of the girls enters battle stance grabbing their weapons. They stand in position getting ready, holding their swords in attack mode stance. Both of them run at each other for another attack, while running they put their swords in position and when they got close, simultaneously they push their swords sideways like a baseball bat causing a great amount of damage to their opponent. While standing backs facing each other sparks and explosions rock both of them, they fall on the ground no more power in their suits.

Katherine and Kimberly powers down involuntarily, they are completely back to their normal state. Both of them get up looking around questioning examining themselves.

Kimberly: I guess we took so much damage our suits couldn't handle it.

Katherine: As a result of this we involuntarily powered down. According to the rules whoever powers down first loses.

Kimberly: Well with all the damage we took our suits forced us to power down.

Katherine: So I guess this is a tie, nobody really won the fight.

Kimberly: We fought fair and square. We did our best until we could no longer fight.

Katherine: I'm accepting this as a tie.

Kimberly smiles: Im also accepting this too.

Katherine: I wanted to know who the best pink ranger was and to see if I had what it takes to defeat you. But it doesn't matter this is one of the best fights I have ever had.

Kimberly: Mine too.

Lightning begin to strike follow by thunder and evil laughs. The earth around them begins to shake.

Kimberly: Oh no what is going on now?

Katherine: I don't like the sound of those laughs.

Energy shoots behind them causing explosion making them jump and fall.

Two familiar enemies appear.

Katherine: Oh no not you guys again.

Kimberly: Who are they? I don't remember these goons.

Katherine: Archerina and prince Gasket! What brings you here I thought you were gone for good.

Prince Gasket: We came to fight.

Archerina: You and I have an old score to settle Katherine. It has been a long time, now we can finish this.

Prince Gasket: We came here to destroy the both of you.

Katherine smiles and enters battle stance: If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get. Lets go Archerina, you and I will have a lot of fun.

Kimberly smiles: Lets go tin head Gasket, I have a surprise for you.

Prince Gasket: How dare you speak to me that way pink ranger. Im going to destroy you.

Kimberly: Bring it on.

Katherine: Kimberly are you ready?

Kimberly smiles: Oh yea! You know what time it is?

Katherine and kimberly: Its Morphin time!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Katherine: Zeo ranger one pink!

Both: Hya

Kimberly: I call upon the power bow!

Katherine: I summon my sword!

Kimberly fights against Gasket while Katherine fights against Archerina. Kimberly enters a sword fight against Gasket, he tries everything to hit Kimberly as nothing works. Kimberly raises her bow diagonally slicing Gasket causing sparks staggering him and goes for a kick. She then summons an arrow then shoots him, he destroys it with his sword.

Gasket: Your going to have to do better than that, my darling wife trained with me so I could destroy arrows.

Kimberly: Oh I plan to do better than that bucket head.

Gasket gets angry and attacks Kimberly, he tries all maneuver with his sword kim just dodges his attacks. He strikes downward as they enter a lock, he struggles trying to win the lock. Kimberly summons her strength and pushes him away and whacks him with her bow.

Katherine: Zeo 1 spin kick!

Her spin kick connects Archerina causing sparks knocking her away. Archerina summons arrows and shoots her. Kat dodges every single one then destroys one.

Gasket and Kimberly continues their battle they do sword fights, kim is winning as she keeps pwning Gasket hitting him. Kim jumps doing side flips, then lands and whacks Gasket making jump and fall.

Kimberly: Its time to raise the stakes this will be your end Gasket.

Gasket: Give it your best shot!

Kimberly: Fine I will. Mighty morphin power ranger Battlizer.

Gasket looks that Kimberly with her startling transformation: What you got to be kidding me, what is a battlizer? It doesn't matter your going down.

Gasket attacks Kimberly, he tries to damage her but nothing works since Kimberly can move really fast. Twice Kimberly hits Gasket with her wing blades on her fore arm damaging him.

Kimberly does a big back flip instigating him: Come on you tin can of oil come and get me.

Gasket gets angry and charges at her. Kim raises her sword bow and shoots him in the chest stopping him in his tracks.

Kimberly: I am still standing here Gasket what is the hold up?

_Its time to end this._

Gasket is even more angry charges at Kim. Kimberly however makes a fast one, with her quickness she attacks Gasket hitting him back and forth twice. At one point she stands right in front of him, Gasket tries to take her down only she ends up right behind him.

Kimberly: Right behind you!

Gasket raises his sword and turns around to attack, Kimberly stops the attack with her sword bow, kicks him making him stagger followed by Kimberly slicing his head off and slicing his body in half destroying him.

Gaskets head: This is so unfair.

Kimberly walks over his head: Its over Gasket your finished.

Gaskets head gets stomped by Kimberly Gasket is destroyed and is no more. Archerina gets distracted and shouts his name in disbelief as Katherine kicks her 10 feet away.

Kimberly: Archerina why don't you just give up and leave.

Archerina: You just destroyed my husband how dare you.

Katherine: It is not over now Archerina.

Archerina: It is not over until I destroy you first Katherine! Once I destroy you I'm going after you pink ranger.

Kimberly: Your out numbered, you cant destroy two rangers.

Katherine: If you really want to fight Archerina to see who wears the better pink then lets go.

Kimberly gets confused.

Katherine: She has a rivalry against me she thinks she is more prettier wearing pink than me. She wants to be the only one wearing pink. Plus we never finished our battle and apparently she still has a grudge against me.

Kimberly: This is sad.

Archerina: Lets begin our battle.

Kimberly has an idea: Hold on! Power down!

Katherine is confused: Kim what are you doing? Whats going on?

Kimberly hands her power morphe r to Katherine: Here use this take my morphe r.

Katherine: What? You sure?

Kimberly: Go ahead, you have a rivalry against her. Take the honor in destroying her with a battlizer.

Katherine makes her final decision: Zeo ranger 1 power down.

Katherine takes the morphe r and faces Archerina: Time to end this. Its morphin! Pterodactyl! Its been a long time since I wore this suit.

Archerina: I don't care what type or different series you are, your going down!

Katherine: I don't think so, mighty morphin power ranger battlizer! Cyber mode active. Hya.

Archerina: Give it your best shot!

They both fight, Archerina goes for a strike with her bow, katherine deflects her attack and goes for a quick spin slicing Archerina in the chest. Acrherina tries to hit kat with her bow, only it gets deflected as Katherine goes for a diagonal strike knocking her down.

Katherine: battlizer! Sonic mode! Hya. Battlizer mode 2 complete

She now has the green ranger shield with two blasters on the shoulder and two swords. She connects them together.

Archerina: What?

Katherine: Shield blasters fire!

The shield blasters begin to fire at Archerina, she takes so much damage that she is rocked by so many sparks that she gets taken down. Katherine runs towards her and as Archerina gets up Katherine slices her in half, Katherine is victorious.

Archerina upper half lies on the ground: No this cant be.

Kimberly: Its over your defeated now.

Katherine takes off her helmet: I guess im the one who is victorious now. You have been defeated.

Archerina: You will pay for what you did to me.

Katherine: Face it, you lost its over now.

Archerina begins to laugh evilly.

Kimberly: What are you laughing at?

Archerina: You think its over? Your wrong. This is only the beginning. All of you will pay everyone will pay. Soon you will get yours, too bad I wont get to see it.

Katherine and Kimberly looks at each other confused.

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Archerina: Pretty soon I will have the last laugh. Let the games begin. ( evil laugh).

She kept on laughing so much, Katherine becomes irritated and grabs her blaster and shoots Archerina in the face completely destroying her, not one sound left.

Katherine: Power down!

Kimberly gets her morphe r back: I wonder what she meant by that she sounded serious.

Katherine and Kimberly's communicator beeps.

Tommy: Hey girls I just saw the whole thing.

Kimberly: What do you think she meant by that?

Tommy: That's what im wondering.

Katherine: She sounded really serious.

Tommy: My guess is she was probably bluffing.

Katherine: You and I know her pretty well Tommy, we fought her before. I don't think she was bluffing.

Tommy: You could be right. At the same time I wouldn't take this serious, all of our enemies are gone we are at peace now.

Kimberly: That is true. By the way Tommy your in the command center right?

Tommy: Yes.

Kimberly: Did you record our fight?

Tommy: Yes I plan on taking it to SPD command center to show Doggy and Sky. They will be informed with the whole thing.

Kimberly: I was just thinking that, atleast they will keep an eye on things.

Katherine: That makes me feel better.

Tommy: Meanwhile don't be concerned girls, just go on with your lives. I'm going to sign off now. I hope you ladies have a good night, just leave it to SPD.

Kimberly: Good bye Tommy. It was nice to hear from you.

Silence.

Katherine: Well it was fun, thank you for letting me go battlizer mode. I guess I will be heading home now.

Kimberly: Your welcome. I'm heading off too. Take care.

Katherine: I had a good fight with you Kim.

Both of the girls teleported away from the battlefield and headed home.

Planet onyx

Finster: The girls has just defeated Gasket and Archerina.

Squat: After you telling us our plan you think its really gonna work.

Master Vile: First off im disappointed that both of them lost. At least they didn't say I sent them. Secondly of course my plans will work.

Baboo: What do we do now?

Master Vile: Nothing let them enjoy their peace. I will take care of everything leave it to me. My master plan will work.

All 4 them gets up and walk out of the bar tavern heading home waiting for their time. Finster looks up to the sky towards earth, smiles and walks away heading home.

End of final chapter.

Well this is my final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Yep Archerina and Gasket are finally destroyed.


	12. authors note

Authors note

Hello everyone. I am responsible for the making of Forever Pink. I like to inform you that pretty soon I will be redoing my story. I have a story in my favorites dino thunder and dig I destined story its in my favorite story list. This guy might put this story on tv. The reason why this concerns me is because I am letting my friend use my character Scordar from forever pink, Goldar and Scorpinas son.

My story will rewritten to fit power rangers dino thunder and digital. If he convinces Saban to put this on tv, then my story will be on tv also since my friend is using my character. My friend and I are hoping this will happen. I thought I inform everyone.

pretty soon this will come down.


End file.
